Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: The Goblet of Fire had been enchanted by Salazar Slytherin. A cunningly brilliant, ambitious, devious and diabolical fiendish wizard. And two dark lords thought that they could use it for their own nefarious purposes! Can Hermione help Harry get out of the Tournament? Ronald has a bad experience due to V and his greed, fears and jealousies. MOF Dumbledore HHr NLLL Characters' death
1. Harry tries to help Ronald

Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire.

The Fourth Champion Ronald Bilius.

Chapter 1. The Fourth Champion Ronald Bilius. Part one. Harry tries to help Ronald.

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: Harry could see his first friend Ronald was a troubled wizard and that money had always been an issue for him so he decides to try and help Ronald enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And because Harry helped a friend, someone or something will help Harry and Hermione have their happy ever after.

Ronald has another bad experience due to his greed plus the effect Voldemort has on his fears and jealousies.

HHr NLLL

 _Beta: Alix33. Thank you._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Our story starts in the Great Hall during the opening feast at the start of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just after Professor Dumbledore has announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harry watch the reaction of the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the look of interest and even greed that appeared on the face of his first friend Ronald at the mention of the prize of one thousand galleons to the winning champion. He could see Ronald had big plans for that much gold, only for it to be crushed when Professor Dumbledore announce the age limit and the special Age Line that he will be installing around the Goblet of Fire to prevent under aged wizards or witches from entering.

A quick glance to his best friend Hermione showed that she would never approve in any way, any attempt to cross the Age Line or other wards that the organizers may have put up around the Goblet of Fire. She still trusted authority figures too much to blatantly ignore their warnings.

Harry smiled as he remembered how Hermione had been promoted to best friend status after she brilliantly assisted him to save his innocent godfather from a Dementor's kiss and helped him to escape on a Hippogriff. The memory of her holding him tight as they flew on the Hippogriff still filled his dreams each night and kept the nightmares away.

If he had the courage he would ask her to be his girlfriend but he didn't want to upset his first friend. Though Neville had explained to Harry that there was no such thing as a female best friend. Female best friends were actually girlfriends. To prove his point he introduced his female best friend, his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Ronald just thought that was mental, and called Luna by that terrible name he had given her so long ago.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Ronald's insensitive attitude and pity party continued until the Goblet of Fire went on display, Ronald bemoaned the disappointment of how unfair it was that he could not enter the tournament, while Harry was busy brain storming ideas to circumvent the Age Line.

Finally the day came and the students could enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. They watched as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students with the of age Hogwarts students place their names into the Goblet.

Harry and Hermione cheered while Ronald just scoured as Fred and George tried their Aging potion to try and cross the Age Line, only for them to be forcibly thrown out with long white beards that would make Dumbledore jealous.

Gradually the crowd dispersed and Ronald made his first attempt to enter the Tournament.

"Parchment?" Ronald asked the bookworm, snapping his fingers. He knew how to push all of the bookworm's buttons to get a reaction.

Hermione huffed, she had told Ronald to not to try and didn't want any part in helping him break the rules. But she pulled a sheet of parchment from her enchanted book bag. "When are you going to carry your own parchment, Ronald?"

"Why? You always have plenty?" Ronald snipped getting annoyed.

"You might find that you need to take notes one day."

Ronald snorted. As if he would ever need to take notes when his personal bookworm was around. "Quill?"

"Err." Hermione grumbled as she opened her enchanted book bag again and took out a new quill. She didn't want to think about what happened to the last quill Ronald _borrowed_.

"Where is the Ink?" Ronald snipped, annoy that the bookworm didn't think to get the ink at the same time. What else was he going to use, his own blood?

Hermione slid the ink across to the lazy git. "Do you want me to write your name?"

Ronald thought about the offer for a moment and then snapped. "No! I have to do this all by myself."

Ronald always enjoyed getting a reaction out of Hermione as it made him feel better than her, and to remind her that if she wanted to hang out with him and his best mate Harry, she had better make herself useful. Maybe she could be a practice girlfriend one day, when he could be bothered.

Ronald's Pure-blood pride dictated that he would have to enter the Tournament without any direct help from anyone. Harry had given him a list of suggestions try including using the Twins' aging potion which Harry had bought for Ronald, but he scraped that idea after the twin's failure.

Harry's next suggestion was to use a paper plane but Ronald thought that was too muggle for his Pure-blood sensitivities, and without Hermione's help, they were not able to find the enchantment that the Ministry of Magic used on their interdepartmental correspondences. Some other muggleborns had tried to fold paper planes, but the parchment they had at Hogwarts was too thick and heavy to fly.

So Ronald first attempt was to use the Levitation Charm to levitate a piece of parchment into the Goblet. After Ronald's brilliant use of the charm to club a troll in first year, this should have been a piece of cake. But unfortunately Ronald had been slack and had not practiced the charm since that night, and he still had a lot of difficulty trying to getting the pronunciation right.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. But the parchment only flipped over in the breeze that his windmill arms made.

Hermione had learnt her lesson and decided to ignore Ronald's effort while she kept on reading her favourite book, Hogwarts a History. Particularly the chapter on the Tri-Wizard Tournaments, the three dangerous tasks, the death toll, the rules that apply to the Tournament, and the penalties for cheating.

Seamus tried to help Ronald but that resulted in three burnt pieces of parchment and no eyebrows.

Harry was torn between helping Ronald without actually appearing to help him, and staying in Hermione's good books. He could see how angry and frustrated Ronald was becoming, and that Ronald had completely forgotten all the charms they had learnt over the last three years. The other suggestions Harry had brainstormed were all harder than the simple Levitation Charm. Harry worried how much he had forgotten and decided that he would revise the last three years with Hermione. With Voldemort still coming after him he needs to learn everything he could that would help keep himself alive. He looked at his first friend and saw that Ronald expected everything to be just given to him just like his mother feeds him.

Then Hedwig arrived with a letter for Hermione from her parents. Harry saw the joy in Hermione's eyes as she greeted the snowy owl and quickly untied the letter, while Harry gave Hedwig some bacon that had appeared on a plate on the Gryffindor table. Harry watched how carefully Hedwig ate her bacon, and enjoyed every bit of it. He knew Hedwig loved to fly but he didn't have anyone to write to, as Sirius was too far away recuperating, and professor Lupin was no good at corresponding. So having Hedwig as the official carried of Hermione's mail was a win-win situation that kept his two best female friends very happy. Thinking of the plate of bacon reminded him of Dobby, and he wondered if he could learn some elf magic with him because he wouldn't need a wand to perform it, which would be great at Durzkaban or if Voldemort had captured him and he lost his wand. So Harry had two things on his to do list.

Harry noticed Ronald as he tried to sneak the last piece of bacon from Hedwig's plate but Hedwig was quicker and left the Great Hall, leaving behind a very discouraged, angry and hungry Ronald. She would return when Hermione was ready to send a reply to her parents. Hedwig always seemed to know when she was needed.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Then Ronald got a brilliant idea all by himself, and remembered his tiny owl; Pigwidgeon, the Scops Owl that Sirius had given him. Ronald rushed out of the Great Hall, went to the owlery, grabbed the tiny fur ball and ran back to the Great Hall. Gleefully Ronald tied his fourth piece of parchment onto the leg of his owl, and pointed towards the Goblet of Fire.

The tiny owl looked at the Goblet of Fire, then looked at the terrible messy knot that tied the piece of parchment to her leg, and then looked at Ronald with an expression that said. _Are you_ _mental_ _?_

Ronald went red.

But before Ronald could explode, Hermione risked his Prewett rage, and spoke up for the little owl. "Your Owl cannot untie the parchment, Ronald." Leaving the next bit unsaid. _'You insensitive git'_.

Ronald saw that the knot could a problem for the owl, and tried to untie his fourth piece of parchment from the leg of his owl but the knot got all tangled up and he had to bite the string with his teeth. He then shoved the parchment into the beak of his owl and pointed towards the Goblet of Fire again.

Pigwidgeon took off and flew towards the Goblet of Fire as Ronald and Seamus cheered while Harry and Hermione watched with growing concern for the owl. If it was that simple to circumvent the Age Line, the twins would have tried it.

Pigwidgeon sensed the Age Line, and flew around the Goblet of Fire. The Age Line was stopping her and Ronald and Seamus groaned in disappointment.

Pigwidgeon, not wanting to fail her master as he very rarely sent any mail to anyone, flew higher to see how high the Age Line went. She was right near to the ceiling of the Great Hall when she found a gap and crossed the Age Line.

Ronald and Seamus cheered and high fived each other as they watch the owl drop towards the Goblet of Fire.

"Hey Ronald, can I use your owl to enter my name?" Seamus asked his best friend.

"Sure, Seamus." Ronald said, feeling magnanimous as he was sure the Goblet would chose a Pure-blood like him over a half-blood.

But they had spoken too soon.

Just as Pigwidgeon got near the Goblet, a flare of red flame erupted and incinerated the piece of parchment in her beak along with all of her feathers, killing her and spitting her out. The crispy, flame grill owl landed on the Gryffindor table in front of a shocked and still hungry Ronald.

Hermione was disgusted with Ronald and whacked him hard in the face with her heavy and very useful book, Hogwarts a History.

"You insensitive git!" Hermione screamed as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ginny hit Ronald with her famous Bat-Bogey Hex and followed the other disgusted witches from the Great Hall. She was very angry with Ronald as she was using the owl to bring to her the _beauty and hair care_ potions from her mother.

Harry felt sorry for the owl and was disgusted that his first friend had cared so little for her safety. Nevertheless, he cancelled the hex as Ronald rubbed his big long nose.

Ronald was torn. He was enraged at Hermione and Ginny for hitting and hexing him, and angry that his owl had failed to enter his name into the Goblet, and just how scrumptious the aroma of flame grilled owl was. He could just taste it. It was exquisite and no one was looking.

"Hey Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" Ronald asked seriously with a full mouth. He really did want that one thousand galleon prize money and still needed to enter this mental Tournament.

"What! Are you mental?" Harry replied shocked that the insensitive git would even ask.

Ronald went Prewett Rage red at the thought that Harry had dared to call him mental.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I'm not mental, and you can always buy another one. You're rich!" Ronald sprayed all over Harry.

"You insensitive git! You only think of yourself and how poor you are but you do nothing to better yourself. Since that Age Line was announced, all you have done is moan about how unfair it was, and had your own private pity party, while I have been brainstorming ideas to help you get around it. But it is useless as you have forgotten all the charms we were taught over the last three years." Harry yelled back, feeling his first friendship breaking. "How could you ask for Hedwig? She is the only friend I have at Durzkaban!"

"I don't need first year charms to play Quidditch, and I had a broken wand, you greedy git, plus you're rich enough to buy a thousand owls!" Ronald screamed as he pushed Harry back and he landed on the floor.

"I am only rich because my parents were murdered by Voldemort, you insensitive git! I would give it all away to have my parents back!" Harry screamed from the floor as he watched the redhead git twitch at the V word and the look of shock and greed on his face at the mention of giving all that money away to someone else other than him.

"I am rich and famous enough to never want to be in this Death Trap Tournament. So Screw You, Weasley!" Harry yelled as he got up, leaving his first friendship broken on the floor and followed his best friend out of the Great Hall.

"Screw you, Potter! You're nothing without me!" Ronald screamed at his formed friend's back.

With the show over, the Great Hall slowly emptied as the students returned to their dorms. But one redhead was determined to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament tonight.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Then Ronald had another brilliant idea. He didn't need an owl if he could fly himself on a broom. But he knew that the greedy git would never let him borrow his precious Firebolt. So he rushed down to the Quidditch pitch where they stored the school brooms.

Ronald found the best looking school broom and jumped on to fly it back to the castle. Unfortunately it wasn't very good and took him on a detour by the Whomping Willow which immediately whipped Ronald to a pulp and smashed the broom.

Lying on the ground Ronald noticed a pair of headlights looking at him and realized that it was his father's long lost flying car here to save him again. He crawled over the little blue car and climbed into the driver's seat. Ronald Bilius would never give up nor never surrender when there was food or money involved.

It was well after midnight by the time Ronald flew the little blue car into the castle and along the corridor into the Great Hall. But as the car approached the Goblet of Fire, it sensed the Age Line and wards around the Goblet, and veered away as it ejected Ronald from the driver's seat. Again.

Luck was still with Ronald as he did indeed unceremoniously fly, screaming his lungs out, over the Age Line, and landed softly on his head. The safest place for him to land as it was very hard and he wouldn't feel a thing except for the bruise on his upper thigh shaped like Goblet of Fire. So it was unfortunate that he had accidentally bumped the Goblet of Fire as he landed, and knocked it to the floor causing some previously entered parchments to spill out. Ronald stood the Goblet of Fire upright and looked at the parchments on the floor. There were three pieces of dark green and silver parchments with some Slytherin students' names on them, so Ronald stuffed them in his back pocket to burn later. No slimy Slytherin was going to stop him from being Hogwarts' champion.

There was a square piece of parchment with a gold embossed edge. The name Viktor Krum was signed very carefully in gold ink. Ronald started to place that piece of parchment back into the Goblet but he couldn't let it go. He had tried so hard to get Krum's autograph but he had refused to sign Ronald's bare chest as he didn't have any pieces of parchment with him. Ronald saw the beautiful calligraphy written piece of parchment with Viktor's name signed with gold ink and he wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted that greedy git's Firebolt or his money. Ronald's mind turned metaphorically red shade of green with greed and envy, and he just had to have that piece of parchment. So he kept it, and was ever so happy to finally get Viktor's autograph. So he put his precious Viktor Krum autograph carefully in his inside pocket so he could sleep with it next to his heart.

Ronald smiled to himself at his own brilliance; he had got past the headmaster's Age Line all by himself, eliminated some Slytherins from the competition and got his own personal gold ink autograph of his hero. Now he needed to put his name in the Goblet of Fire and instinctively asked for the bookworm who always carried all his spare parchments, quills and ink, "Hermi...", only to remember that she had left with the greedy git.

Then he realized that he was all alone in the Great Hall, and the last piece of parchment was sitting on the Gryffindor table with the quill, ink and what little remained of his crispy flame grilled owl.

Outside the Age Line.

Outside the Age Line and out of reach.

"Bloody Hell!" The redhead cursed. "This is all that greedy git Potter's fault!"

Then he noticed that there was one last piece of parchment that had fallen out of the Goblet of Fire. It looked like it had been ripped off the top half of someone's Defence Against the Dark Arts homework on the Cruciatus Curse. He read the name and immediately was enraged.

It read; _Harry Potter,_ in Harry's chicken scratch and underneath in very fine print; _St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys_.

"Bloody Hell! That slimy disgusting greedy cheater! No wonder the greedy git wouldn't let him use his owl; he didn't want to compete against a proper Pure-blood like him." Ronald said to himself. "That does it! We are through!"

In anger Ronald ripped Harry's name off the piece parchment and shoved it into his back pocket with the Slytherin names to be incinerated later. Then Ronald realized that he still didn't have any more parchment left or a quill. So he turned over the only remaining piece of parchment that was inside the Age Line, and wrote _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ on the back using his finger dipped in his own blood leaking from the scratches from the Whomping Willow, and put it back into the Goblet of Fire.

Ronald was very proud of himself as he looked around the empty Great Hall. He, Ronald Bilius Weasley, had succeeded where so many lesser wizards had failed. He was particularly proud that he had beaten his twin brothers. He stepped over the Age Line and smirked at the Pure-blood logic. The ward was designed to keep someone out but not to trap them inside.

Ronald quickly made his way to his dorm and the bed that was calling him. He was looking forward to Halloween when his name will come out of the Goblet of Fire. But in the meanwhile he would ignore and shun that slimy disgusting cheater, Potter!

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The now driverless little blue flying car disappeared out of the Great Hall after it had spat Ronald over the Age Line. It continued down a corridor where it was spotted by the cantankerous Argus Filch, the Squib caretaker of Hogwarts, who chased it all over the castle for the rest of the night. Finally with the help of Professor Snape and some seventh year Slytherin students, they were able to corner it in the dungeons.

Professor Snape dispatched the enchanted car with a powerful Blasting Curse not realizing that Mr. Weasley had placed an Ever-filling charm on the petrol tank. The resulting explosion and fireball woke the castle, and took three days to burn out as it destroyed part of the dungeon, while it killed Argus Filch, some Slytherin students, and set fire to Professor Snape's hair and eyebrows. Everyone was talking about the Big Bang at breakfast that morning. All except young Ronald Bilius who by this time was sound asleep dreaming of spending his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Ronald had ignored and shunned that slimy disgusting cheater, Potter, and his new backstabbing girlfriend Granger, as he told everyone he could that he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and that he would be the Hogwarts Champion.

Ronald Bilius also had wanted to claim the credit for letting into the castle the little blue flying car that had exploded and killed Filch, some Slytherin dark wizards who got what they deserved and burnt all of Snape's greasy hair off. But the story in the Quibbler about a blue flying Heliopath that attacked the dungeons with a fireball, had included pictures of the weird magical creature with its glowing headlights eyes zooming down the corridors of Hogwarts belching fumes and black smoke from its rear end, and also the three day fireball. That had brought unwanted attention from the Ministry of Magic, The headmaster was forced to get the DMLE involved and declared that the unknown perpetrator who let the car into the castle would be on a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

His father was already in enough trouble for leaving the enchanted car at Hogwarts.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _Thank you for reading._


	2. The Goblet chooses the wrong champion

Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire.

Chapter two: The Fourth Champion Ronald Bilius. Part two. The Goblet of Fire chooses the wrong champion.

Beta: Alix33. Thank you.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Finally it was Halloween and the headmaster was wondering what else could possibly go wrong. Since the Goblet of Fire went on display it has been one disaster after another.

First there was the little flying blue car incident with the fireball that caused the three tragic deaths of some unredeemed Slytherin students, and the injury to his pet Death Eater. Plus he had to find a replacement for that cantankerous old Squib caretaker, Argus Filch, who had foolishly managed to get himself burnt to death.

Then there was the unnecessary investigation by the Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement that had wasted so much time, and Madam Bones didn't have much sympathy for the grievous injuries to his pet Death Eater.

Followed by the Minister of Magic sending his obnoxious Undersecretary to interfere in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What a painful, horrible, disgusting, bigoted creature, and he could understand why his old friend professor Moody utterly despised the obnoxious pink toad. He had to stop the loathsome hag when she tried to examine the Goblet of Fire insisting only proper Pure-blood witches and wizards should be allowed to enter.

Then there was the boy and his muggleborn witch, since the unfortunate falling-out with young Ronald over the incident with the boy's owl, the boy and his muggleborn witch have been inseparable, and have been using the boy's father's cloak to avoid an angry young Ronald, a very angry Severus, and his portrait spy network. The two had used the cloak so much that they were in danger of wearing it out. He only hoped that the boy's grooming with a loveless childhood that they wouldn't get up to too much mischief before the boy's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Yes he knew about that little secret by reading his old friend professor Moody's mind. Once the boy's name comes out he will be hated by the whole school again. Just like second year and the Heir of Slytherin incident, and then it should be easy to separate the two.

It was what the headmaster has been waiting for, and he just had to remember to look surprised and play his part.

Now the Halloween feast was over and it was time for a little payback to the right boy, while everyone else was waiting for the Goblet of Fire to choose their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and their chance of fifteen minutes of Eternal Glory.

Fleur Delacour was chosen as the Beauxbatons champion, much to the disapproval of the Minister's obnoxious toad. She tried to have the Veela disqualified, but thankfully Barty Crouch was able to keep her quiet as he explained that it would cause an international incident and she shouldn't worry as having a Veela for a champion would place Beauxbatons at a disadvantage ensuring that a proper British Pure-blood Hogwarts' champion would win anyway.

That was followed by a surprised choice for the Durmstrang champion, Serge Poliakoff, a big monstrous Russian, who looked he had so much Kamchatka brown bear blood in him that his nickname was Misha. Everyone including Serge was expecting Viktor Krum to be chosen. The Durmstrang headmaster tried to protest but the Goblet of Fire had chosen the next champion.

Ronald was very angry when Professor Dumbledore announced Cedric Diggory's name as the Hogwarts Champion and not his own. Cormac McLaggen was laughing in his face as was Draco Malfoy who had been making fun of him since he found out that Ronald had claimed to have put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Then it seemed to be over as Professor Dumbledore was giving his congratulations to the champions, drawing the moment out.

Then the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames of the Goblet of Fire just turned violently red again. Sparks were shooting out of it. A long red flame spat out suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Professor Dumbledore stopped talking and caught it, acting very surprised.

He examined it very carefully. Obviously the piece of parchment had been ripped off the top half of someone's Defence Against the Dark Arts homework which he thought was clever thinking by his old friend professor Moody, but the only name on the piece of parchment was.

"St Brutus?" He questioningly announced, no longer needing to act surprised.

Ronald jumped up. "Turn it over, you old fool!"

"Oh!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Silly me."

"Detention, Weasley!" Screamed Professor Snape.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Announced Professor Dumbledore in a genuinely surprised tone. He was expecting Harry Potter's name as he looked at Professor Moody, and then realized his error. He knew he should have just announced the boy's name and vanish the evidence. But it was too late. He knew this mistake would come back to bite him.

"YES!" Screamed Ronald who was still standing and threw his arms up in victory.

"SCREW YOU, POTTER! AND IN YOUR FACE, MCLAGGEN!" Ronald screamed while he continued in triumph to do his happy dance to a stunned silent hall as he gave Malfoy the one finger salute, and everyone wondered why the redhead idiot didn't have any friends.

"I am a champion! I am a champion! No time for losers!" Ronald sang. "I am king of the world!"

While Harry and Hermione were stunned at the viciousness of the redhead's abuse. They had been avoiding him since the insensitive git demanded to use Harry's owl, and were not aware just how bad the redhead's attitude had got. They looked across the Gryffindor table to see an angry Neville, who with Luna, were not surprised of the terribly bad attitude of the red dunderhead.

"Hem, hem? Why is there a fourth champion in a Tri-Wizard Tournament?" The toad asked in her annoying high-pitched girly voice, but was ignored as irrelevant at that moment. As if Albus Dumbledore would share Tom's secret plan for the boy with the toad.

While Professor Moody and Barty Crouch moved towards the headmaster. Barty was quicker and grabbed the parchment out of Dumbledore's fingers. He read the name and turned to Moody.

"You told me that you were going to put Potter's name in the Goblet!" Barty said and then realized what he had done and shrank away as Professor Moody glared at him and pulled his wand out.

"No! Please not that curse again!" The old man screamed.

"Crucio!" Professor Moody screamed as he pointed his wand at Crouch.

Barty Crouch's screams filled the Great Hall until Professor Moody was brought down by a stunner to the back from Dumbledore. But Dumbledore had taken too long to realize what was happening, and had to first cast a wandless Confundus charm on the pink toad so she couldn't interfere, before he could act to stop Moody. Barty was an old man, and his mind had been fried.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Harry and Hermione had tried to ignore the bitter effect of the verbal abuse from their former friend, but it still hurt. They had to focus and watch carefully the scene that was playing out with the professors since the fourth piece of parchment came out of the Goblet of Fire. It was Halloween, after all. Their sharp eyes had caught the expression on the headmaster's face as if he was trying to find Harry's name on that burnt piece of parchment. Then the genuinely surprised tone of professor Dumbledore as he announced "Ronald Bilius Weasley?" They saw the questioning glance at professor Moody and heard Barty Crouch's mistake that gave the game away. They realized that Harry's name was supposed to have come out of the Goblet of Fire, and the headmaster was expecting it to as was Barty Crouch, and it appears that Professor Moody was the one entrusted to put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

But it was the red dunderhead's name that came out of the Goblet of Fire and was announced!

Harry was free!

Harry was free and he remembered how Dobby felt to be free!

Harry was so happy that he kissed his girlfriend then and there.

Right in the middle of the Great Hall as pandemonium erupted over the fourth champion not being anyone named Harry Potter.

Luna followed Harry and Hermione's example, and kissed Neville as they sat opposite the Golden Couple across the Gryffindor table. Luna needed to clear the Nargles from Neville's head.

Then Harry was so happy he deepened the kiss with Hermione, and as it intensified in the passion of the moment, Harry's famous scar started to burn, and burst open as blood and a black mist came shrieking out. Its vociferation was drowned out by the pandemonium in the Great Hall but Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna recognized who the wraith was before it faded away, and so did the headmaster as they glared at each other across the Great Hall.

"That was one hell of a humungous Wrackspurt, Harry!" Luna said trying to cheer them up. "You must have had that for a very long time for them to get that big."

"Apparently since that Halloween night in 1981." Harry said with a straight face.

Hermione wandlessly vanished the blood away and kissed Harry's scar better. It quickly healed under her administrations and the pain went away. From the glare the headmaster gave them, they knew that this evening wasn't over yet, and they had to prepare for the headmaster's next move.

"Dumbledore knew what was behind my scar, and has done nothing to remove it." Harry said to Hermione as they watch the calculating headmaster. "After all the times he said he was afraid and feared that I needed protection from the dark, and he left that dark, evil thing inside my head."

"The headmaster has proved that he is not our friend, Harry, he has his own agenda and I don't believe it ends with a happy ever after for you and me." Hermione said, finally cured of her authority issues. "Leaving that dark thing in your scar must have been his security backup. If you left him, he would claim you have gone dark, and use that scar to prove it."

"That is despicable, but you know he would do just that." Neville added.

"It makes you wonder what else he has done for his Greater Good." Hermione continued.

"Yeah, this is obviously going to be a manipulation piggybacked onto someone else's plans for me, as Dumbledore would never share his plans and secrets with an official from the Ministry of Magic." Harry said.

"Nor would he allow his minions to use an Unforgivable curse on a wizard in the Great Hall." Neville added. "But there is somebody who is happy to allow his minions use all three Unforgivables on anyone they like."

"No guess who that somebody is, but for Dumbledore to help them?"

"I don't know what the headmaster's game is, but if he gets that insensitive git out of the Tournament, then we will know he is determined to get you into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is more obvious than when he brought that stone into the school or ignored the Basilisk, and with no care or concern for your safety." Hermione said.

"Or your safety or the safety of all the other students." Harry added as they looked around the Great Hall full of angry students.

Students angry at Ronald Bilius Weasley and not Harry Potter.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The headmaster was quickly thinking on his feet, when the scream of the wraith that was Tom's anchor behind the boy's scar, sent a chill down his spine. He looked at the boy still wrapped in a kiss with that muggleborn witch as they turned and glared at him. Then he knew that they knew what that wraith was, and now they know that he knew it was there behind the scar all this time. Very dangerous knowledge for the boy to have but they were too far away for him to safety obliviate them again.

But there were others closer that needed the cursing of the Elder Wand. Barty's unfortunate faux pas reaction, and Moody's overwhelming response to the wrong name coming out of the Goblet, had given him the opportunity to accidentally wandlessly hit the obnoxious pink toad with a Confundus charm so she couldn't interfere, and then to stun and silence the conspirator, the undead Death Eater, Barty Crouch junior, before he could do any more damage. He had known from the start that it was not his old friend Alastor who was hopping about on one leg. He had read the Death Eater's mind and found out his plan to enter the boy's name into the Goblet of Fire so he could be kidnapped at the end of the third task and used to bring back Voldemort.

The headmaster was desperate for Voldemort to return and kill the boy to complete the prophecy, and leave him free to capture Tom and bag his second dark lord before he got too old to enjoy it.

Note captured and not killed.

Killing Voldemort is what he would tell the boy to do for the prophecy so he would die trying. But he, the Great Leader of the Light, would not lower himself to take a life, even Tom's, and he didn't need kill the weak, the ignorant, the misguided, or the unredeemed, if he could capture and show them the error of their ways. And he certainly didn't have to bother to find all of Tom's anchors if he didn't have to kill him, as the anchors would be useless if Tom died of old age in captivity.

The headmaster had brought the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts in 91 to bring Tom and the boy together, only for the boy to destroy Quirrellmort with the protections that the muggleborn witch had placed on him.

Then he had allowed Lucius to give that cursed diary to young Ginevra to use to raise Tom-mort only for the boy to kill a perfectly good Basilisk and destroy Tom-mort.

The headmaster had to say that this plan to kidnap the boy to be used in a very dark resurrection ritual to gain a new body was brilliant, as it would taint the boy forever, and using the boy's blood would negate the protections that the muggleborn witch had placed on him. So Tom would be certain to kill the boy this time.

But, somehow, Ronald Bilius Weasley had ruined everything, and now the muggleborn witch had in some obviously dark witchery ways helped the boy to destroy the Horcrux behind the scar.

The headmaster couldn't worry about the scar now; he had a Tournament to save. He knew Barty junior would have had to confound the Goblet of Fire to let him add a fourth school with the boy's name, and circumvent the anti-cheating runes. So it was more unbelievable that somehow young Ronald had managed to place his name in the Goblet on the same piece of parchment. He will have to find out how Ronald did that, and somehow get young Ronald out of the Tournament and the boy back in, or he would never hear the end from Molly.

No mean task to achieve but the headmaster had an unbeatable ace up his sleeve; he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leader of the Light, defender of the Greater Good, the best Merlin impersonator, and all-round good guy.

The Great Albus Dumbledore's word was law.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The headmaster's twinkling blue eyes looked deep into Ronald's shallow eyes, not too deep as he didn't want to be sick or get a headache. The headmaster had done this many times with Ronald, as he had done to so many other students before. It was a quick easy way of finding out what was happening in his school. Ronald was aware through his mother that he was to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived. He was not aware of the headmaster skimming his mind made him his spy on the boy, but his mind was an open book to a master Legilimens of the caliber of Albus Dumbledore. This time he needs to find out information on what the young Ronald had done. To calm redhead idiot down, the headmaster sent a compulsion to behave with a warning of what his mother might do to him if he didn't. In the few seconds he had seen enough including the bit about the little blue flying car but it was a pity that the boy wasn't with him. Then he could have had him sent to Azkaban to soften him up, if Voldemort failed to kill him again. Quickly the headmaster planned his strategy to manipulate the boy into the Tournament.

"Er, Ronald, my boy." Looking the concerned grandfather, the headmaster started his line of questioning, as he needed the redhead idiot to reveal only the right information to the waiting hall. "Did you get an older student to put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" Ronald wanted to yell back, but facing the twinkling eyes of the headmaster made Ronald to want to behave and not use his anger to bully. It was hard but he tried and he spoke in his not so loud voice. "I put my own name in the Goblet of Fire."

"Oh? But if you did I am afraid that I would have to disqualify you." The headmaster asked again, still not believing that Ronald could get past his Age Line.

"No!" Ronald said back. "I put my own name in the Goblet of Fire all by myself. I didn't have anyone else to help me."

"Stop lying, you dunderhead, or I will have in detention for the rest of your short miserable life!" Professor Snape added his two Knuts.

"I am not lying! I put my name in myself, you greasy hair..." Ronald screamed at the sneering Potions professor, and then stopped as he remembered that the greasy hair git was now bald.

"Now, now, Severus." The headmaster calmed things down with a glare at his pet Death Eater and turned back to Ronald. "Now Ronald, did anyone see you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Er No, not really." Ronald said in his not so loud voice to the headmaster.

"Now Ronald, how did you manage to get past the Age Line? You saw what happened to your dear unfortunate twin brothers."

"Yeah, ickle Ronniekins. How did you get through the headmaster's awesome Age Line?" Fred and George asked as they stood up, threw their long white beards over their shoulders and crossed their arms. Since that unfortunate event the twins have been using their long white beards and pretending to be the great Albus Dumbledore.

"I didn't get through the Age Line."

"Oh?"

"Er, I went over the Age Line." Ronald carefully said without any mention of a particular little blue flying car. "The barrier didn't go right up to the ceiling so I, er, used the Levitation charm to raise myself up and over the Age Line."

"Oh, could you give us a little demonstration now." Dumbledore mentally kicked himself for that little mistake of not putting the Age Line up to the ceiling.

"Er sorry but I am a little tired. Full stomach and all." Ronald stalled. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, I shall like to see that." Dumbledore said, not believing for one moment that Ronald's stomach could ever be full.

The headmaster examined the piece of parchment again. He knew Barty junior had got the name of the fourth school, St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, from a conversation he had with him while he pretended to be Alastor, about where the Dursleys said that they had sent the boy. He held up the final piece of parchment that had come out of the Goblet.

"This piece of parchment was torn off someone's Defence Against the Dark Arts homework."

The headmaster showed it to professor Snape. The piece of parchment was torn off the top half and the little bit of writing on it was about the Cruciatus Curse that was studied in Defence Against the Dark Arts with professor Moody.

"That's Potter's writing. I would recognize that chicken scratch scribble anywhere." Snape sneered. "Did you steal his homework to copy, Weasley? Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Ronald was starting to sweat and get very angry but he knew that he could not use his anger to bully the headmaster like he did to the greedy git and the bookworm, his anger would could cost him everything now. "No, I didn't steal it! Granger does all my homework! What else is she good for?"

Snape smirked as he felt a banishment coming on. He will have the ignorant Gryffindor failed back to first year for cheating, and Potter's muggleborn witch expelled for assisting. But no one else was surprised to discover how the redhead could slack off and play chess all the time and still pass. While the other professors wondered how brilliant Miss Granger was to be able to do the idiot's homework in his own hand at his level of incompetency, and were sad that they had not done more to protect the witch from the angry git.

"Then how did you get this piece of parchment to write your name on it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er it fell out the Goblet."

"It fell out of the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked to confirm what Ronald was saying.

"Er yes."

"How did it fall out of the Goblet of Fire?"

"Er it may have fallen over a little."

"The Goblet of Fire fell over?"

"Yeah."

"How did the Goblet of Fire fall over?"

"Somebody could have bumped it?" Ronald said as he rubbed his upper thigh.

The headmaster raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I dunno, it was like that when I found it. I stood the Goblet of Fire back up and found that piece of parchment on the floor. I wrote my name on it and placed it back in the Goblet." Ronald said trying very hard to control his Prewett rage.

"So when you landed inside the Age Line you found the Goblet of Fire fallen on the floor?"

Ronald nodded.

"So you stood it back up?"

Ronald nodded again.

"That is very commendable of you, Ronald my boy." The headmaster said to calm Ronald down before he sprung his trap.

Ronald smiled a little as he thought the headmaster was going to let him off the hook. "Yeah, that's me. Always helpful and considerate."

"Was there by chance, someone else's name on the piece of parchment as it did come out of the Goblet of Fire?" The headmaster asked tranquilly, wondering about the possibilities as he triggered his trap.

"Yeah, it had that slimy cheater Potter's name was on it." Ronald said without thinking.

The headmaster smiled as he got Ronald to admit what he needed to win this argument. "So Harry Potter's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire?"

"Yeah that slimy cheater Potter's name was on it." Ronald said sadly in defeat. "It was a piece of parchment torn from his homework."

The headmaster put on his sad, disappointed game face as he manipulated a victory from this disaster. Now to show the true power of the Great Albus Dumbledore's magic, to get the boy into the Tournament and to get Ronald out of it. If only Tom could see him in action, he would have realized that resistance to the Greater Good was futile, and would have never gone down that dark path.

"I am afraid, Ronald, that I will have to disqualify you." The headmaster said sadly with his blue eyes twinkling, trying to control the redhead's temper.

"Bloody hell, are you mental? My name came out fair and square!" Ronald yelled, forgetting for a moment who he was yelling at, but he couldn't give up without a fight.

"But you are underage and didn't have your mother's permission to enter." The headmaster explained sadly.

"No but my name came out not Potter's! That mental Goblet chose me!" Ronald said in a more controlled voice.

"Well, if you wish to go and ask for your mother's permission, I might be able to bend the rules a little." The headmaster offered, as he watched the fight go out of the idiot.

Ronald went white as a ghost at the thought of facing his mother. There was a greater chance of Snape dressing up in those ghastly old-fashioned frilly dress robes that his mother had sent him, than for his mother letting her precious Ronniekins enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Er, you could ask her, headmaster? She would listen to you!" The idiot pleaded.

The headmaster chuckled, he had won again. "It takes a brave boy to stand up to his friends but only a fool with a death wish would come between your dear mother and her youngest son."

Ronald shook his head and sat down in defeat. He didn't know what a death wish was but asking his mother would be certain death.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The headmaster was doing a happy dance in his mind as he saved his eardrums and removed the redhead idiot from the Tournament. Now to seize the victory! Carpe Victoria! He looked at the boy sadly.

"The Goblet of Fire has indeed, selected, a fourth champion." The Great Albus Dumbledore announced gravely as he looked around the Great Hall drawing out the suspense.

"Harry! Potter!"

The Great Albus Dumbledore had spoken, and his word was law.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

"That foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach!" Hissed H….

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Thank you for reading.


	3. Dumbledore chooses right fourth champion

Chapter 3: The Great Albus Dumbledore chooses the right fourth champion.

Beta: Alix33. Thank you.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Previously.

 _The headmaster was doing a happy dance in his mind as he saved his eardrums and removed the redheaded idiot from the Tournament. Now to seize the victory! Carpe Victoria! He looked at the boy sadly._

" _The Goblet of Fire has indeed, selected, a fourth champion." The Great Albus Dumbledore announced gravely as he looked around the Great Hall drawing out the suspense._

" _Harry! Potter!"_

 _The Great Albus Dumbledore had spoken, and his word was law._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

There was a loud thud that echoed around the silent stunned Great Hall, as Harry hit his head on the table. Dealing with the headmaster's manipulations made him miss fighting Tom. At least Tom was honest and up front in an _I-am-going-to-kill-you-and-all-your-_ _little-_ _muggleborn-friends_ way. He just wanted to kill Harry painfully, himself; professionally of course, nothing personal as having a Boy-Who-Lived was bad for business.

While with Dumbledore, it was all personal, his all consuming, interfering, unhealthy interest in the boy started before he was even born. Why? Because a prophecy declared that one was to be born with the power to vanquish the dark lord, without mentioning which one. And the headmaster thought he was being very clever manipulating someone else like Tom to murder the boy for his Greater Good.

What kind of Greater Good would need an orphan to be murdered for it?

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

There another loud thud at that very moment, but it was silent to everyone in the Great Hall. Everyone except the headmaster, as he watched the redhead idiot, and saw the moment his mind snapped and what little good it had was eaten away by a burning consuming hatred for the Boy-Who-Lived and his muggleborn witch. The headmaster smiled to himself, the redhead idiot will devote his life to hate those two even while he pretends to be their friend as he tries to split them apart, tries to play one against the other as he did with the broom, consume all of their resources and frustrate all of their endeavours with his useless arguments and whinging in a peevish or irritating way, until he can abandon and betray them for the highest price. Just like a young Peter Piper Pettigrew, all those years ago. Waiting his chance to betray Potter, Black and Lupin. Just because they wouldn't let him have _a date_ with the muggleborn witch, Lily.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Ronald Bilius stewed his mind with his burning hatred, and he wondered how much gold the Boy-Who-Had-Stolen-His-Dreams-and-His-Eternal-Glory, had paid the headmaster to kick him, the rightfully chosen fourth champion, out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and give his championship to that slimy, cheating, stealing, half-blood usurper. He should have let the sorting hat place the slimy usurper in Slytherin where he belongs. He was not fit to be in the house of the brave like a Pure-blood Gryffindor of the calibre of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

It was obvious to redhead idiot that the slimy, cheating, Slytherin, half-blood usurper has turned to the dark side and it was up to him, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to stop the future dark lord and his muggleborn witch dark lady, any way he could, including with extreme prejudice. After dessert of course.

When he first searched for the Boy-Who-Lived on the Hogwarts Express, all those years ago, his focus had been on keeping everyone away from his best mate, and stopped him from making any other friends. Now he would devote his life to blacken the name of Potter, and focus on ensuring the future dark lord only had enemies.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and hissed. "That foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach! We can fight this, Harry! I have a copy of the rules in _Hogwarts, A History_. Just say no and play the only-three-champions slash Cedric card, but don't get angry! If Weasley could control his Prewett temper, so can you! If you get angry, you will lose everything! Be polite! My love!"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand back as he listens carefully, and he mentally prepared himself. He wondered who was more evil, Tom or Dumbledore.

"Would Harry Potter please come forward?" The headmaster commanded sadly. It was always very important to be polite when manipulating, as politeness was harder to resist without appearing to be immature, rude and uncultured. Sort of like politics, saying the nastiest things in the nicest ways.

 _'Bloody Hell!_ _No!_ _No_ _way!_ _Hell No!'_ Harry screamed in his head as he saw how nice and polite Dumbledore was to manipulate to get his way, and he realized that Hermione was right, get angry and he will lose everything, but it still felt great to curse the headmaster, even if it was only in his head. He saw the slight smirk on Dumbledore's face that would have triggered the anger of the old Harry. But since the wraith had been removed from his scar, his mind had cleared up, and he had lost the impulse to act rashly without thinking.

Harry slowly stood up, using every bit of his new found self-control to verbally duel the headmaster in the fight for his life. "I am sorry, but there must be some mistake. This is a Tri-Wizard Tournament, and it would be impossible to have a fourth champion, and Cedric Diggory is the original and officially Goblet of Fire certified and chosen genuine Hogwarts champion. I won't let you take that away from him. And it is about time Hufflepuff got a bit of the limelight and eternal glory."

"Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!" Luna started to chant as Neville, Hermione, Harry, and the Hufflepuff table joined in the chant. Luna had to clear the Nargles from the Great Hall to help Harry, as he needed to gain support against the headmaster's manipulations, and Cedric had always been nice to her.

"Cedric! Cedric! Cedr..." The headmaster silenced Hufflepuff with a glance.

 _'Bloody Hell!_ _No!_ _No_ _way!_ _Hell No!'_ Harry cursed in his head, amazed how easily the headmaster controlled the Great Hall, and wondered why he didn't do this in second year after the _Heir of Slytherin_ incident, and spare him having the whole school turn against him.

"Why do you want to take away Hufflepuff's chance to shine and their eternal glory, headmaster?"

"Brilliant, Harry. Get ready to play the Goblet-chose-Weasley card." Hermione whispered. Harry had won the first round.

The headmaster ignored the question and just turned on his sad face, and then turned his twinkling blue eyes up to maximum to try and get an angry reaction from the boy. "I am afraid the Goblet of Fire also chose you."

 _'Bloody Hell!_ _No!_ _No_ _way!_ _Hell No! Zip! Na na!'_ Harry cursed in his head; he could see that the headmaster was doing everything he could to get an angry reaction from him. It would have worked on the old scarred Harry, but the new scar free Harry steeled himself.

"I am sorry, but it was Mr. Weasley's name that came out of the Goblet of Fire, and you announced his name. We all saw that! The Goblet of Fire had chosen him!" Harry replied in a very reasonable voice.

"Yes it did!" Ronald yelled, confusing some as he stood up. "Potter's name did come out of the Goblet of Fire!"

The red dunderhead reached into his back pocket, glad for his first chance to betray the slimy Slytherin, while Harry and Hermione felt the first sting of betrayal as their former friend worked against them. They wondered how much he must truly hate them.

Ronald sneered as he pulled the torn piece of parchment with Harry's name on it out of his back pocket to hold it up for all to see.

"Here's the slimy cheater's name! Written in his own chicken scratch scribble. This is all Potter's fault! It's always Potter's fault!" Ronald sneered and spat.

But the other pieces of dark green and silver parchment with the Slytherin names also came out and fell on the floor, and didn't go unnoticed. Some Slytherin wizards were going to pay Ronald Bilius Weasley a visit. They too could make a fuss that their names had also came out of the Goblet of Fire, but that was not the Slytherin way, and with the headmaster obviously trying to manipulate Potter into the Tournament, there must be more going on in the background, and they would be wiser to stay out of it.

"There you are, Harry." Dumbledore smiled at Ronald. He had his uses after all. "Could you please come forward?"

"Play the Professor-Moody-put-your-name-in card." Hermione hissed, still very angry at the redhead's betrayal.

 _'_ _No!_ _No_ _way!_ _Bloody Hell No!_ _This is complete crap!'_ Harry cursed in his head at both the headmaster and their former friend.

Then took a deep calming breath. "I am sorry, but I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Nor I did ask anyone. We all know it was your old friend Professor Moody who tore my name off some homework and placed it in the Goblet of Fire, and that Ministry official, Mr. Barty Crouch, knew he was going to." Harry carefully answered back, as he pointed out Mad-Eye on the floor with Crouch, and finally the headmaster. "And so did you!"

"Detention, Potter, and one hundred points from Gryffindor for disrespecting the headmaster." Snape sneered as he ran interference to protect the headmaster.

"Slimy cheating Coward!" Yelled Ronald trying to turn everyone's attention to focus on Potter. "Too chicken to be Gryffindor's champion!"

"Mere technicalities." Cried Mr. Crouch's assistant, Percy Weasley. "Why can't you just do as you are ordered by your betters, Potter?"

"Hem, hem!" Agreed the pink toad with a blank look on her face.

Harry ignored Snape, Ronald, Percy and the pink toad, as Hermione whispered in his ear. "Don't play the guardianship card, Harry, as that will expose Sirius, and he will use that against you. Plus the Dursleys would only be too happy to give you permission to enter this death trap Tournament, and while you are at Hogwarts, the headmaster is _in loco parentis_ and can act in the place of a parent."

"So he could have let Ronald participate?"

"Yes, but he played the Molly card to frighten Ronald, and force him to surrender. There is a loophole coming up but you need to play your cards carefully."

"Damn that foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach!" Hissed Harry and his girlfriend didn't correct him.

Harry trusted his brilliant girlfriend explicitly and nodded to her. The ball was in the headmaster's court. How was he going to contend with the fact that everyone knew who had placed Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?

They watched as the headmaster's greater than Merlin image worked its magic.

"Be that as it may, I am so sorry, Harry, but **YOUR NAME** **DID come out of the Goblet of Fire,** and it is _**YOU**_ **who has the binding magical contract with the Goblet of Fire,** **and** **IS** **BOUND to compete in the tournament**. I am so sorry, my dear boy, but I am afraid that _**Y**_ _ **OU**_ **must participate or** **YOU WILL** **LOSE YOUR MAGIC**." The headmaster said, sadly ignoring the blindingly obvious while his eyes were twinkling like mad. He just had to get Harry to react and get angry, and he would win.

Harry and Hermione were momentarily stunned to hear the headmaster just gloss over the gigantic pile of evidence as irrelevant, as if it didn't matter. They thought that Malfoy was slippery but the headmaster must be coated in Teflon, nothing stuck. They now knew that the headmaster was determined to get Harry into the death trap Tournament, and felt the compulsion of the magic of Dumbledore's words to do as he commanded. But that only made them harden their resolve to not want to play the headmaster's game. They looked around the hall to see the other witches and wizards just accept this gross miscarriage of justice just because it was the Great Albus Dumbledore who had said it. Even the professors nodded in agreement. Sadly they knew that Molly Weasley wouldn't go against the headmaster to protect Harry. They were sickened at the realization that the headmaster had his own agenda, and was not their friend nor did he have their best interests at heart. They now knew that Sirius would never be free, and if the headmaster had his way, Harry would be trapped at Durzkaban until Voldemort returned and put him out of his misery.

Ludo Bagman, head of Department of Magical Games and Sports, had been silent up to this point as he had been shocked to watch Bartemius Crouch, Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation, being attacked by Mad-Eye Moody, while he noticed the headmaster hit the Minister's Senior Undersecretary with a Confundus charm. Things were too delicate for that obnoxious toad to interfere. Then there was the fourth champion in a Tri-Wizard Tournament. But that idiot Ronald Bilius Weasley would have been an absolute disaster for the Tournament, and Britain would be the laughing stock of the magical world. But if the fourth champion was the Boy-Who-Lived, that would be a winner. He could make a fortune betting against the Goblins. He could see the game the headmaster was playing so he added his own two Knuts' worth.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter. We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Bagman said, more confidently than he felt. He had never even seen the Tournament's Rules, but Rules are Rules. And he had played his Quidditch career by the Rules! What Rules you couldn't subvert, bend, break, ignore or get away with, had to be obeyed. So he just had to make what he said sound official and authoritatively good.

"Hem, hem!" Agreed the pink toad with a blank look on her face.

While Mr. Crouch's assistant, Percy Weasley, just glared at the boy for causing all this trouble for the Ministry of Magic and his family.

"Well, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports would know the rulebook back to front," said Dumbledore, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were not happy for Hogwarts to have two champions and threatened to leave.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," sneered the voice of Severus Snape. He hated the fellow Death Eater who had tried to betray him to Azkaban to save himself. "You can't leave with your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like the headmaster said. You're not going to be able to talk your way out of this. Convenient, eh?"

"Hem, hem!" Agreed the pink toad with a blank look on her face.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. "Play the underage card."

Harry nodded and faced the headmaster. "But I am underage and the Ministry of Magic has agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. For me to compete the Ministry of Magic, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts would have to declare me to be of age or I will lose my magic because I am underage. Rules are Rules!"

The headmaster glared at the boy as he didn't want to discuss that little bit of information as he wanted to maintain his control over his weapon. But big-mouth Bagman shot him in the foot, for having the Boy-Who-Lived, of aged, would make all the gambling legal and easier.

"Yes that would be correct, and we can't have you losing your magic. So, for you to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you are now declared of age. So mote it be!" Bagman said gleefully. "Isn't that right, Chief Warlock, er headmaster, er Senior Undersecretary?"

"Hem, hem!" Agreed the pink toad with a blank look on her face.

While Dumbledore fumed. If he said no, the boy had an easy out of the Tournament.

Harry felt the Ministry's underage tracking charms on his wand break and he smiled while Hermione saw the red glow as the charms broke.

"Brilliant, Harry, you are now officially declared of age, and can make decisions for yourself without any interfering guardians and headmasters." Hermione whispered and palmed him a note on parchment. "Now withdraw from the Tournament by reading this statement."

"Well then.." Harry started to say as he silently quickly read Hermione's note but was cut off by Bagman.

"Great!" Bagman said. "Here are your instructions."

"Wait a minute! **I am not finished!** " Harry said with an authority driven by the frustration of adults talking over him. He was determined that they would listen to him now. He glared at Snape, daring him to say something, but Snape looked like he had seen a ghost, while Dumbledore just looked calculating and Bagman was searching his pockets for the Tri-Wizard Tournament instructions.

"As I, Harry James Potter, am declared of age, and able to make decisions for myself. I invoke Article No: 666 of the Shadow Proclamation for Tournaments on Level 5 Planets, _'You can always say No'_ , and declare my championship and binding magical contract with the Goblet of Fire and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, null and void as permitted during the one hour cooling-off period which allows me to withdraw from the Tri-Wizard Tournament without penalty. So mote it be!" Harry said authoritatively and thought, _'and checkmate, you manipulative old fool!_ '

" _ **WHAT!"**_

Screamed Dumbledore, Bagman, Percy, and Ronald, as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and ran from the Great Hall before the headmaster could play his games, or call him to his office, while Neville and Luna were standing up and clapping and cheering like mad for their best friends, Harry and Hermione, and their victory over the evil manipulative headmaster.

Hufflepuff realized that Potter's withdrawal from the Tournament had removed the fourth championship, and just given them back, Cedric Diggory, as the only true official Hogwarts champion, and Hufflepuff's chance of Eternal Glory. So they quickly joined Neville and Luna to applaud and cheer for Harry for his very Hufflepuff display of integrity, honour and fair play. While Ravenclaw joined in clapping for his brilliant Ravenclaw arguments that had outmanoeuvred the headmaster, and Slytherin applauded his virtuoso achievement that was worthy of a consummate Slytherin. Not all of Slytherin, just the nice ones. While Gryffindor remained stun silent to lose their very own Gryffindor Tri-Wizard Tournament champion. Then Oliver Wood who was visiting his former team mates, stood up with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and started to clap and cheer for their seeker and friend, for his display of bravery and courage against impossible odds. They were joined by the rest of Gryffindor, except for a loudmouth McLaggen and a bright raging redhead, who was ready to erupt. Thankfully the twins managed to contain the explosion to the red dunderhead's mind.

Hearing the clapping and cheering, Harry and Hermione paused at the door and turned to face their cheering supporters and well-wishers.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked Hermione. "We have never had the school cheering just for us?"

Hermione remembered some political comedy movies where the politician was caught in the spot light. "We hold hands, smile and wave. If they like that we take a bow or find a baby to kiss."

"Oh?" Harry said as Hermione held up his hand triumphant as they smiled and waved. Their big smiles told everyone how happy and thankful they were for the show of support.

And their supporters in the Great Hall loved it, and the cheering rose.

So they took a bow, and they loved that too.

So Harry kissed the babe.

He turned to see how happy and bright Hermione's smile was and slowly moved one hand to touch her chin and guide her lips to his in a gentle sweet kiss as he twist and dipped her. (Luna said it was a full on snog.)

The Great Hall really loved that and the surge in the cheering almost blew the roof off, while many witches swooned as they felt the magic of that kiss.

Then with a final bow and wave to the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione turned to go out the door.

But standing in front of them was Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who was there with a squad of Aurors. They had rushed into the Great Hall to see what all the loud disturbance was about. Her niece, Susan Bones, had called her on her mirror fone when professor Moody had used the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Crouch. (Amelia had received a pair of mirror fones from Sirius Black years ago, and for some reason Sirius would always crack up whenever she said the words; _mirror Fo-ne_ in her posh Pure-blood voice.)

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Meanwhile the Confundus hexed Goblet of Fire was waiting patiently, although it was only fifty percent functional after it had received a boost of magic that very afternoon, so the enchantments that checked the magical signatures of champions were fully operational. It had checked the magical signatures that were registered when the parchments were entered, with the magical signatures of the other three champions when they accepted their championship.

While the Goblet had no idea why the Manipulative old Fart of a headmaster was trying to insert his own champion, but there would be no penalty for a _Harry_ _ **James**_ _Potter_ to withdraw from the Tournament as he had never entered his magical signature.

That was the point that seemed to be lost on the wizards. The Goblet of Fire worked didn't work with names; it worked with magical signatures and chose the most powerful magical signature from each school to be Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions.

While Ronald Bilius Weasley thought he could reuse a piece of parchment with his name on it, the Goblet already had the piece of parchment registered to a wizard with a far stronger magical signature. In fact the Goblet would have never selected such a pathetic wizard even if he was the only one entered.

So that just left the wizard who had identified himself as just _plain Harry Potter_ when he placed his piece of parchment into the Goblet of Fire, and supplied and registered his magical signature. That wizard was still to accept or decline his championship as a mature age student from _St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys_. And he had one minute left before the Goblet would terminate his magic, and being unconscious was only a mere technicality.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The stupefied, flabbergasted, dumbfounded, infuriated, seething, insane headmaster watched the boy and the muggleborn witch as they tried to run from the Great Hall, while well over three quarters of the students clapped and cheered for them. He had been decisively and successfully outmanoeuvred and beaten at his own game on his home turf. That had not happened in nearly a century. Worse still the boy and the muggleborn witch had won the support of the students and professors, and made him, the Great Albus Dumbledore, look like a manipulative schoolyard bully. With the boy now declared of age, his Magical Guardianship over the boy was not worth the parchment he had written it on, and worse still; he had lost the access to the Potter vaults at Gringotts. He had lost far more than what he had hoped to win.

The headmaster turned to his pet Death Eater to see why he had not done something to stop the boy, but Severus was pure white, even his newly grown hair, and shaking as though he had seen a ghost, as he stared off into the distance, mumbling something like, _"No, She's dead, I killed her. I_ _ndeed i_ _t is_ _entire_ _ly_ _my stupid fault for trusting the wrong_ _damn_ _dark lord."_ Crazy talk, he wondered what Severus had seen in the boy.

The headmaster turned to his Deputy Headmistress and was about to instruct her to order the boy to report to his office immediately, when he noticed how she glared at him. He cursed as he added her to the list to be obliviated.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Harry and Hermione smiled and waved to Madam Bones but she was not amused. She raised her hand to point to the corner at the back of the Great Hall. No one was leaving the Great Hall until this pandemonium was sorted out.

Harry really needed to find a quiet private place where he could thank his brilliant girlfriend for saving his ass again, and getting him out of the certain death Tri-Wizard Tournament, and out from under the headmaster's thumb with his emancipation intact. So slowly they walked to the corner as two house-elves they recognized popped in to set a cosy table for two.

"Hi Dobby and Winky, how are you?" Harry asked.

Dobby turned to Winky. "See how the Great Harry Potter cares for house-elves."

Winky nodded shyly.

Dobby turns to Harry. "Would the Great Harry Potter and his Grangy wish Dobby and Winky to serve you?"

"Er..?" Hermione said not sure, but she was cut off by Harry.

"Yeah, that would be great, Dobby. After that I need something stronger than pumpkin juice."

Next second all the wind had been knocked out of him as the squealing elf hit him hard in the midriff, hugging him so tightly he thought his ribs would break.

"Er? What did I just do?"

"I think the Great Harry Potter has just agreed to have Dobby and Winky serve us, permanently." Hermione giggled, surprised that she didn't have this overwhelming need to free all house-elves. Then she understood and hissed to herself. "That foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach!"

"Oh!" Harry said feeling he had been tricked and not hearing Hermione's hiss over the pandemonium.

"Well if it is to serve us, that would make Dobby and Winky part of our family." Harry said with a winning smile.

The phrase 'our family' answered the matter for Hermione. She was very happy Harry thought about the royal us as our family and she would make Dobby and Winky part of our family that they would love. One Big, Happy, Magical, Respectful, Caring, Loving Potter Family. Then she could show the magical world to respect house-elves and improve their lives by example.

"Smooth Mr Potter, very smooth." She said as she pushed him into the seat, sat on his lap and snuggled into him as Harry's arms wrapped around her.

"I learnt from the best."

That earned him another kiss.

Winky popped in with a plate of special chocolate cookies, while Dobby popped in with a tray with two Butterbeers for the Great Harry Potter and his Grangy, and two lemon lime and bitters for Winky and himself, something he had picked up on his two year odyssey, and Winky couldn't get drunk on lemon lime and bitters.

"Oooh! Double dark chocolate coated Tim Tams, bloody fantastic! I love you Winky!" Hermione exclaimed as Winky surprised them with her favourite chocolate cookies and she could finally satisfy her chocolate craving at Hogwarts. She showed Harry how to use the Tim Tam like a straw and bit the diagonally opposite corners off each end of the Tim Tam and dip one end into the Butterbeer and suck the warm Butterbeer through the biscuit and then eat it quickly before it melted in her fingers. It was her most favourite way to eat Tim Tams.

Happy and very satisfied, the four of them snuggled in to watch what happened next, while a hot pink haired Auror cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over the corner, and pulled up a seat next to them. She had been instructed not to let those two students out of her sight. Dobby popped away to get her a lemon lime and bitters with one of those little pink umbrellas.

A little later, Dobby popped away to get the next round of four ice cold lemon lime and bitters with two of those little pink umbrellas, and a cappuccino.

Harry turned to Dobby and whispered. "Do you know where to find a quiet private place where I could thank my brilliant girlfriend for saving my ass again?"

Dobby's face lit up with a big grin. He knew just the place.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Madam Bones had walked into the Great Hall to see two students kissing directly in front of her, while there was complete chaos in the Great Hall as the students were clapping and cheering for Harry and Hermione, while a few were screaming at the Boy-Who-Lived.

The sight of a very unhappy headmaster gave the state of affairs away, and she understood that Harry Potter had just outmanoeuvred Dumbledore in a situation that was entirely of the headmaster's own scheming and manipulations. She silently cheered for Mr. Potter as she had been on the wrong side of the headmaster's manipulations too many times.

Her niece, Susan, had told her how crazy things happen around Harry Potter but she never expected something as crazy as the scene in front of her, and she couldn't wait to hear how the headmaster would try to talk himself out of this mess.

She knew Harry Potter was at the center of this pandemonium as they were cheering his name. But was it his fault? Susan had always said that Harry didn't go looking for trouble but it found him anyway. The way Susan spoke of how he would come along and terminate any trouble, usually without any help from the professors, made Amelia wonder how interested her niece was in Harry. A quick glance to the Hufflepuff table revealed that her niece had swooned and was being held up in the arms of her friend, Hannah.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The fateful minute was up and time had run out for the remaining fourth mature age champion, and their attention was drawn back to the Goblet of Fire as it went berserk and threw off the Confundus hex. The lights darkened and the Great Hall started to rumble with some ominous foreboding background music.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_


	4. The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 4: The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire.

Beta: Alix33. Thank you.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _The fateful minute was up and time had run out for the remaining fourth mature age champion, and their attention was drawn back to the Goblet of Fire as it went berserk and threw off the Confundus hex. The lights darkened and the Great Hall started to rumble with some ominous foreboding background music._

Once the Goblet of Fire threw off the shoddy bit of Confundus hex that had been placed on its punishment runes to drain the magic from its enchantments, it realized that it had been violated. It quickly compiled a list of all the magical signatures that had interfered with its enchantments and located its first target to have his magic terminated.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

A cold chill of dread went down Dumbledore's back as he really feared that the stories about the ability of the Goblet of Fire to actually terminate a wizard's magic could possibly be true. He cursed the stupidity of the red dunderhead, while the Great Hall fell silent with dread.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

"I didn't do it!" Harry said to Hermione and the hot pink haired Auror as they turned to look at him as the Great Hall darken. "That was so not me! Something bad always happens when Dumbledore and Voldemort try to kill me. Last time it was a whole dread of Dementors and the time before that Tom sicced his Basilisk on me."

"Of course you didn't do anything. It's not your fault, Harry. This is all Dumbledore's doing and it is all Dumbledore's fault!" Hermione agreed with Harry, and then chuckled. " _A_ _whole dread of Dementors?_ Only you, Harry, would need a collective noun for Dementors."

"Dementors as in plural?" The hot pink haired Auror asked and she introduced herself. "Oh, by the way Tonks is the name."

"Oh hi, Tonks. Yeah the Dementors that Fudge had surrounded Hogwarts with last year, tried to kiss me three times."

"Before his Patronus blew them all away. Must have been about a hundred of them."

"A hundred? Bloody hell, Potter!" Tonks exclaimed. "There are rumours that about a hundred Dementors didn't return to Azkaban."

"Not my fault!"

Hermione and Tonks chuckled.

"Don't worry, Hermione. There are plenty of Aurors here to handle anything." Tonks reassured Hermione.

" **EXCEPT THAT THING! SWEET MERLIN, POTTER!"**

"Still not my fault!"

" **HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"**

"You should have seen the Basilisk!"

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

A big angry red flame violently erupted from the Goblet of Fire like a giant clenched fist and targeted the magical signature of the wizard who had placed the piece of parchment with Harry's name into the Goblet. It smashed down on the prostrate, stunned body of professor Moody, with a loud thud that shook the Great Hall as it terminated and absorbed his magic to grow stronger, while it incinerated his wands, the wooden leg, magical eye and emergency Portkeys. Dumbledore, Bagman and Percy Weasley shied back in fear, while the obnoxious toad and Snape stood there not taking any notice, still mumbling to themselves.

Then the screaming started when the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement rose up, and left behind the prostrate, de-polyjuiced, stunned, squibbed body of Barty Crouch junior.

But the first target had not been working alone, and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had a new powerful magical signature to add to the list of those who had interfered with the Goblet of Fire, and were marked for the termination of their magic, while Dumbledore, Bagman and Percy Weasley frantically tried to escape the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement, and bolted toward the chamber behind the teachers' table where the three other champions were waiting. Bagman and Percy Weasley were closer, ran through the door and slammed it shut in Dumbledore's face.

The headmaster was quick for his age but not quick enough and hit the door hard, crushing his nose and slowly slid down the door to crumble on the floor. Shaking himself, he promptly got up and started to desperately bash his fists against the heavy ancient oak door but it wouldn't open.

Then the terrified headmaster heard a window behind him smash; he stopped bashing the door and turned to see the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement leave the Great Hall evidently, he thought, to follow the link from the dark mark back to its source, and extract punishment on Barty junior's boss who had ordered the hit on the Goblet of Fire, while actually it was just targeting the next most powerful magical signature on its list; Babymort, as Babymort was connected to the magic of his marked Death Eaters, making him a big fat juicy magical target.

The headmaster silently cursed the boy. He had read stories about the legend of the Goblet of Fire and the punishments by the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement, and just thought they were old wives' tales. And besides he had placed his own Confundus charm on the Goblet to disable the punishment runes and drain its enchantments, so it would chose the right four champions in a very dramatic way, and no one would be in danger of losing their magic. That was one of his more brilliant ideas.

If the red dunderhead has damaged the Confundus charm he had placed on the Goblet, he feared what it would do.

If the Goblet of Fire stripped Babymort of his magic, then the dark lord would be doomed and his Death Eaters would be next. He agreed with what Severus always said, everything was all Potter's fault. If only the boy would do as he is told. The boy may have won this round but the Great Albus Dumbledore was brilliant at winning the chaos.

The headmaster knew that the appearance of an undead Death Eater's body was very bad as he had hoped to have the polyjuiced, stunned body of professor Moody moved to his office and quietly dealt with before Barty junior was exposed. He looked to see where the Longbottom boy was, only to see him heading for the Owlery. The headmaster didn't want to deal with Augusta Longbottom tonight as she was worse than Howler Molly, and delivered her howlers personally. She still blamed him for what happened to her son, Frank.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Then Madam Bones watched as the Goblet of Fire had erupted with a big angry red flame like a giant clenched fist and smashed down on the prostrate, stunned body of professor Moody. The hall was shocked into silence as the flaming fist terminated the professor's magic. Then the fist rose up and the screaming started, while the headmaster, Bagman and a Weasley bolted for a door, abandoning the students in the Great Hall to the mercy of the Goblet of Fire. The sight of Dumbledore running into the door and then bashing on it in a desperate attempt to escape was both comical and sickening at the same time, as she and her Aurors with the remaining professors immediately put up shields to try and protect the students.

Fortunately the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement from the Goblet of Fire left the Great Hall, evidently to extract punishment on some other poor well-deserving fool.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Babymort was not a happy little Vegemite. He hated being so powerless with only Wormtail as his amusement. The only enjoyment he got was to watch Nagini stalking the little rat. His current brilliant plan to painfully murder of his hated Nemesis Harry Potter, and resurrect himself a body based on the boy's blood, had come to its first critical point. He had enhanced his connection to the dark mark of his most faith servant so he could feel what was happening at Hogwarts. He felt the glee as Barty junior had entered the boy's name in the Goblet of Fire and the building excitement on Halloween when the fourth piece of parchment was spat out of the Goblet. Then the sudden dread that something had gone horribly wrong, followed by the glee of a Cruciatus curse. But using that curse in the Great Hall would counterproductive unless his most faith servant was using it on that old manipulative muggle loving fool.

Then nothing. His most faithful was unconscious, which would mean that the plot had been exposed and the boy was not in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Babymort screamed for Wormtail so he could practice the Cruciatus curse on him. Practicing his second most favourite curse always cheered him up. He could do it again and again as it was not as permanent as his most favourite curse. That curse usually could be only be applied once.

Then the connection to his most faithful servant started to burn as something was consuming his magical core and draining power through the link to the dark mark. Then Babymort started to fear and dread: what had the boy done this time? In his travels after Hogwarts he had heard many stories, and one was about an enchanted Goblet of Fire, and what happened to those who had tried to use it for nefarious purposes. Stories too fanciful for an up-and-coming dark lord to be concerned about. But the utter dread he felt on the link to his most faithful servant terrified him. Something wicked was coming his way, and considering who he was. It must be something very very wicked indeed.

Then the room exploded and Babymort was wrapped in flames of intense heat and pressure. The pain was unbearable and far worse than what he had felt that Halloween night when the old fool muggle lover had tricked him to attack the Mudblood and her baby. His life flashed before his eyes and he could feel the pain of every single one of his victims, only a thousand times worse. Slowly he could also feel his magical core being consumed as the flames became so intense as it sucked in a huge amount of magic from his Death Eaters through the dark mark. The all consuming heat was magnified a million times as an immense fireball erupted through the roof as he felt his ugly baby body turn to ash and then be crushed with the intense pressure as his soul anchors were ripped out by the roots, until finally his consciousness faded away with the overwhelming excruciating pain.

Voldemort was no more.

His Nemesis had discovered the power and had finally won.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement from the Goblet of Fire was travelling at the speed of light towards a dilapidated old stone and wooden mansion in the muggle village of Little Hangleton, following the trail to its next big fat juicy magical signature. It smashed through the rotting wooden walls and pounced on the ugly baby that contained the wraith of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and wrapped its fingers around it. The surge of magic from the network of dark marks caused an immense flare that erupted through the roof and blew away the top floor of the mansion in a bright flaming mushroom shaped fireball. The super overcharged fist incinerated the ugly baby as the intense heat and pressure crushed the ashes into carbon and then into a small flame red blood diamond, trapping the essence of the terminated wraith inside its own private hell of overwhelming excruciating pain as the fist stuck the diamond to the fingernail of its middle finger.

The huge snake tried to attack the flaming fist that was hurting its master just as the intense fireball erupted, and it was instantly flame grilled as the black mist came shrieking out before being sucked into the forming flame red blood diamond.

The ugly balding fat wizard tried to run but the flaming fist pounced on him and terminated his magic as the old dilapidated mansion collapsed in flames.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Seeking more wizards and witches linked to the former ugly baby and now flame red blood diamond, the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement travelled northeast towards the next concentration of magical signatures, at a foreboding black rock called Azkaban.

The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement triggered all the alarms as it crashed through the doors and incinerated any Dementors between it and its victims who were already on the floor in agony as their left arms were burnt black. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to have her magic terminated, just when she could feel her dark lord so close, as the flaming fist crushed her until her eyeballs almost popped. She found the pain exquisite as her life flashed before her bulging eyes. The other Death Eaters quickly followed, although they didn't enjoy the pain as they remembered all their victims. Being made a squib in their weakened state sealed their fate, and they were all dead before the flaming fist left.

Seeking more wizards and witches linked to the flame red blood diamond, plus the wizards and witches on its list of those who had interfered with the Goblet of Fire. The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement travelled west towards the next concentration of magical signatures to be terminated, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The presence of the Aurors and professors and the shield charms they had used to protect the students helped to calm them down, but they feared what would happen next as the Goblet of Fire was still erupting flames in the darken Great Hall as it continued to rumble with some ominous foreboding background music.

While the headmaster stamped his foot in frustration, he hated to lose, being checkmated, outmanoeuvred and outclassed by the boy and his witch. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Why oh why won't that boy just die for my Greater Good, like a good little pawn? After all that I have done to ensure he had absolutely nothing to live for! Could I have actually made a mistake?"

"No! I am Albus Dumbledore." The headmaster reminded himself of rule No: 1, as he wiped some soot from his sore nose, and collected his thoughts for the long night of planning, scheming, and manipulating. The boy won't get away that easily and miss his GGD. (Greater Good Destiny).

The headmaster straightened his robes and tried to regain a little bit of his dignity when he noticed Madam Bones standing there with a very stern angry glare, just like his disapproving great-aunt Griselda Marchbanks, and he felt like a little schoolboy caught red-handed doing something he shouldn't. But his great-aunt had never looked that angry and he wondered what he had done to upset Madam Bones so much. After it wasn't her Tri-Wizard Tournament that the boy had just ruined. Either way he knew that it will be a very very long night that he didn't have time for. A freshly squibbed, undead Death Eater would be the least of his troubles.

The headmaster smiled as he put on his game face and put the Dumbledore charm into overdrive with his twinkling eyes flashing.

When the night sky flashed into day as was lit up by a small mushroom shaped fireball in the distance, as the windows rattled, and Severus, Igor Karkaroff and the Auror that had come with the Minister's obnoxious Senior Undersecretary, Yaxley by name, screamed as they fell to the floor clutching their slowly blackening left arms. The headmaster was afraid that the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had just terminated Tom's magic, and received a supercharge by draining the magic from the Death Eaters. He was very afraid that the fist would soon return, and worse still, he was dreading that he would be next on its agenda along with the corrupt Ministry officials. The boy had never got this close to winning before.

The headmaster wanted to run but there was nowhere to run to.

And the only person who could save him from his WDD (Well Deserved Destiny) had already left the building.

"Damn!" The headmaster cursed. He had seen enough and he acknowledged that the actions of the boy with his muggleborn witch, had completely outmanoeuvred him. He snorted to himself in disgust. "The boy and his muggleborn witch have no idea how close they came to winning. Almost a complete hat trick of a dark lord and his minions, a sort of manipulative light lord, and a corrupt Ministry of Magic. For my Greater Good, I cannot allow this to stand and there was no way I can fix this Time-Line, before that Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement returns to send me on my next great adventure."

Not for the first time the headmaster heard that dearly departed voice in his head. "Mother always warned me that I should never to play with fire. Particularly an ancient magical fire enchanted artifact that could think for itself and I could not see where it kept its brain."

The headmaster sighed. "This is a GGMELE! (A Greater Good Magical Extinction Level Event!) It was time for my fail-safe backup plan, the Omega 13 and ¾! It is just a pity I can't use my phoenix for a grand escape, that would be classic style exit, but I must not appear to be running away and abandoning the students in a time of danger. Six hours stood do it."

Once the decision was made to invoke the Omega 13 and ¾ protocol, the headmaster grew excited and was looking forward to the challenge of fixing the Time-Line for the Greater Good, with proper Machiavellian manipulations, alterations and fine-tuning. His focus would be on the redhead idiot this time and ensure he isolated the boy from the muggleborn witch. He just hoped he didn't have to go back too far to fix the Time-Line, as that would cause a branching and doom the current Time-Line.

The headmaster disillusioned himself and took out the ancient gold Time-Turner that was always around his neck. With one last look at the chaos around the Great Hall, he turned back six hours and departed from the pandemonium of the Goblet of Fire and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_


	5. Dancing on the deck of the Titanic Maybe

Chapter 5: Dancing on the deck of the Titanic. Maybe.

08/05/2016

Beta: Alix33. Thank you. Only playing.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Madam Bones watched as the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement returned to the Great Hall and terminated the magic of Snape, Bagman, Karkaroff, Percy Weasley, Yaxley, and finally after a lot of hopping about, Umbridge. Then the fist rose up and looked around the Great Hall for the next victim, and everyone noticed that the headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement hesitated for a moment before it bashed the stone floor of the Great Hall in frustration, shaking the castle as its red flames fanned out to strip all the residue of the headmaster's magical signature from all the runes and wards of the castle that he had used to control the tone and the culture of bullying in the school, while the Goblet of Fire belched up gentle blue flames that fanned out and swept over everyone to remove the compulsions and hexes of manipulations and influence that contained the headmaster's magical signature that he had placed on the students and staff of Hogwarts, including everyone who had ever passed through the doors of Hogwarts since he became headmaster.

The effect was immediate as the fear of the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement faded and the doom and gloom of Hogwarts was lifted to be replaced with hope for the future, as the gentle blue flames gave them a warm fuzzy feeling. Harry and Hermione smiled as all the headmaster's magic that maintained all the compulsions, obliviations and bindings was burnt off and removed. They hugged each other, then Tonks joined in, as they watched Luna chase after the gentle blue flames wanting more of the warm fuzzy feelings, while everyone else was ashamed and wondered why they had treated each other so badly. The words _I am sorry_ and _I forgive you_ , were used an awful lot that night. Particularly to and from Luna, Hermione and Harry.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Eventually the red and blue flames reached the Owlery and the red flames removed all the controlling and re-direction runes from the Owlery, while the gentle blue flames swept over the owls and removed the redirection hexes powered by the headmaster's magical signature. A frightened, shy, fearful Neville Longbottom watched the red and blue flames approach like a wave of the sea, and then the gentle blue flames pounced on him and burnt off all headmaster's compulsion, obliviations and insecurities hexes with the bindings that had limited his magic and plagued his life. Neville was filled with warm fuzzy feelings of hope and confidence. He added a line to his letter to his Gran stating that he needed his own wand and he wished to give his father's wand in a place of honour on the mantelpiece. He attached the parchment to Hercules, the Longbottom family owl, and sent him on his way. Then he rushed back to his Luna.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Satisfied at its handiwork in the castle, the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement flew out the window and headed south towards London. Madam Bones could imagine that the next victims would be the Minister and his cronies. Well she could dream a little, after the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had terminated the magic of the Minister's delightful Senior Undersecretary; it would certainly get her vote. Maybe she should move a motion to use the Goblet of Fire to handle the voting in the Wizengamot and for trials. It would certainly stamp out the corruption and it could decide if someone was innocent or guilty, and carry out the sentence immediately.

Ten minutes later the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement returned for its last victim, the clumsy-boy-who-had-knocked-the-Goblet-of-Fire-over. It pounced on the red dunderhead, and crushed him to the stone floor as it broke every bone in his body. But didn't terminate his magic as he scarcely had enough to register a magical signature. It was not punishment for declining his championship, as that was never his. The Goblet of Fire just remembered the clumsy ass that had dared to touch it.

Having finished its list of the terminated, the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had one last duty to do as it burst into a million stars that filled the Great Hall with magic that radiated out, and travelled over Great Britain. It removed all traces of the headmaster's magical signature with all the runes and enchantments he had placed to control and spy on everyone for his Greater Good.

The flame red blood diamond turned to dust, and Goblet of Fire went out and stayed out. The students clapped and cheered as they had never seen nor felt such a powerful display of magic and all the right fools had been punished.

But Percy Weasley was very angry that he had lost his magic to the Goblet of Fire, but to watch his brother Ronald Bilius being crushed to the stone floor was the last straw. Enraged he charged the Goblet, only to be stopped by about a dozen high-powered stunners.

No one wanted to disturb the Goblet of Fire or awaken it again.

Madam Bones arrested the newly squibbed and ordered two of her Aurors to take them to the secure ward at St Mungo's for observation, while the other three pairs of Aurors were sent to find out where the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had been and what had happened.

Order was slowly restored the Great Hall as everyone noticed that the castle seemed to be a brighter and happier place. Professor McGonagall sent the students back to their dorms as Poppy had tried to help the newly squibbed but there was little she could do other than making them comfortable until they all went to St Mungo's, while Ronald Bilius Weasley's bones were so badly broken that they were all vanished, his body scooped up like jelly in a large bucket, taken to the hospital ward and laid out on a bed while being force-fed Skele-Gro. Fortunately Ronald Bilius had been unconscious and couldn't tell how terrible it tastes or how agonizing slow and extremely painful the process was.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

During the lull in the proceedings, Luna Lovegood, ace reporter for the Quibbler, pulled out her wand from behind her ear and carefully extracted a memory of tonight's events and placed it in an unbreakable phial. She called her invisible pet Weetimorousbeastie, Ralph, and gave the phial to him and sent him home with so her father could start writing the headlines for the Quibbler. She could hardly wait for the new magical world to start. There would be a bumper issue of the Quibbler tomorrow.

After the excitement of tonight, a Tri-Wizard Tournament without Harry Potter as the fourth champion, will be a dull and boring affair.

Luna's boyfriend, Neville, returned from the owlery with a grin, Gran Augusta was on her way.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

As Neville returned to the Great Hall he saw a very angry Draco Malfoy with his wand drawn approach Harry and Hermione who were still at the back of the Great Hall.

Some people never change. Instinctively Neville took out his wand.

"You have murdered my godfather, Scarhead!" Draco sneered as he ignored the hot pink haired Auror, and held his wand at his back where Harry couldn't see it. "When my father hears about this, you and your Mudblood will be kissed or rotting in Azkaban."

"Open your eyes, Draco! No more scar!" Harry said as he lifted his bangs to show the faint outline of his scar.

"Harry had nothing to do with this, Draco!" Hermione answered as she readied her fist. This time she would really hit him hard.

"This is all Dumbledore's fault." Harry answered reasonably.

"So if want to write to your father make sure you only blame the headmaster." Hermione twin spoke.

"But you'd better hurry, if your father is a Death Eater like Snape and Karkaroff, he is probably already dead!" Harry finished.

Enraged, Malfoy whipped his wand to point at Harry. "Avada-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Screamed Neville with all his might at the same instant, as his wand was already pointing at Malfoy, with Dobby, Winky and Tonks sending their curses towards Malfoy, as Harry pushed Hermione out of the way of the curse, and rolled so she would land on him.

"Kedav-!"

Neville's curse hit Draco a moment before he finished saying his killing curse, and ripped Draco's wand from his hand.

"-ra!"

Draco couldn't stop himself and the evil green glow started to appear but without a wand to focus it, it had nowhere to go and stayed in his hand, as Draco's face was frozen in a look of sheer utter terror a moment before his own curse instantly killed him, as the rest of Neville's curse threw his body into the adjacent wall of the Great Hall.

Dobby, Winky and Tonks' curses missed Malfoy but did hit Crabbe and Goyle who were standing behind Malfoy, and threw them hard across the Great Hall and into the opposite wall.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I didn't think my cousin hated you that much." Tonks said as she took charge of the situations as Hermione, Dobby and Winky wrapped their arms around Harry and Luna hugged her boyfriend.

"What? He was your cousin?" Harry asked.

"Well, he was your cousin too!"

" **WHAT?"**

"Didn't you know? Your grandmother was a Black. She was my mother's great-aunt." Tonks explained. "You are related to most of the Pure-bloods families, the Longbottoms, Crouchs, Prewetts, Weasleys and even the Malfoys are second cousins. It is what the Pure in Pure-blood really means."

"That foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach!" Harry and Hermione hissed together.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Only five minutes later, Madam Longbottom was walking into the Great Hall as the students were leaving for their common rooms. Neville and Luna saw Gran and went to inform her what had happened. She was so proud of Neville trying to protect his friends and shook her head about Malfoy.

"Malfoy's father and grandfather were evil Death Eaters. I have seen it so often in the inbreeding of the extreme bigoted Pure-blood families. If there is something wrong with the father, there will be something wrong with the son." Said Gran Augusta as she joined Luna to hug her grandson. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you, Neville, that you used your father's wand to protect your friends from a Killing Curse and stop a Malfoy. Tomorrow I shall take you to buy your own wand and we will mount your father's wand in a place of honour on the mantelpiece."

Luna had to hug Neville twice as hard as he was fit to burst as he was so happy to hear his Gran tell him that his parents would be proud of him. He was on cloud 9 and his lopsided grin made Luna go weak at the knees.

But that was nothing compared to the little gift the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had left for Neville at St Mungo's after it had terminated the headmaster's magic on his parents.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

While the professors and Madam Bones wondered where the headmaster had disappeared to.

"Minerva, where is the headmaster?" Madam Bones asked. "His twinkling blue eyes won't save him tonight."

"I don't know, Amelia." Minerva replied. "The castle is telling me he has left the building."

"I need him to explain what happened here tonight."

"So do I!" Minerva replied. "I don't know what he has against Mr. Potter but he was obviously trying to get him into this Tournament. Thank you for your timely entrance and your help to protect the students. I never thought Albus would run away and abandon the students like that."

"You're welcome; it was the least we could do. That flaming fist terminated the victims of their magic and the headmaster ran away before it could take his." Amelia said. "You look very worried, Minerva?"

"I am. I fear that the headmaster has a Time-Turner."

"A Time-Turner? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am certain. Last year he messed up the third year class roster with a number of the elective classes clashing, particularly Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and then insisted on me obtaining a Time-Turner from the Ministry so the top student could attend all of her classes, while all the others students could only select one class from either Divination, Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

"But I took all the classes and didn't need a Time-Turner."

"So did I. The headmaster only changed it for last year's third year students."

"Terrible things can happen with Time-Turners. Why would he do that?"

"At first I thought he was trying to ingratiate himself into her friendship given how close she was to the Boy-Who-Lived, but now I think he was trying to mentally, emotionally and magically exhaust her and send her over the edge. But with the help of her friends, she dropped classes and gave the Time-Turner back to me at the end of the year."

"Wouldn't be the first time the headmaster has done that."

"It wasn't. The first time the headmaster obtained a Time-Turner for a student that I know of was a young Slytherin called Tom Riddle in the 1940's and then after that was Lily Potter." Minerva said slowly recognizing a pattern.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the Time-Turner?"

"It was returned to the headmaster. The class roster went back to normal for this year and it wasn't needed."

"Damn! Does he still have it?"

"I am sure of it and I am certain he used it tonight to escape the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement. It would have got him if he was still in the present."

"Yes it would have. The headmaster always seemed to be in the right place at the right time and already knew way too much. If anyone needed a Time-Turner it would be Dumbledore with his three full time positions."

"All knowing, it is one of his titles." Minerva joked.

"How powerful was that Time-Turner?" Amelia asked not amused.

"Grade 3, it could turn back three hours in a 24 hour period."

"Damn! Please excuse me for a moment." Amelia cursed as she cast a personal Muffliato charm so no one could hear her as she cast a message Patronus, a cute little silver King Charles Cocker Spaniel. She spoke the message in code. _"Go to Croaker, MELE emergency! Dumbledore has escaped_ _the present_ _back to the past_ _with a Grade 3 Time-Turner, find him and terminate with extreme prejudice._ _Be very careful as there will be two of them. Terminate both if you need to._ _Fond regards Cranium."_

The Patronus raced off. Dumbledore had been suspected of using a Time-Turner for years but he had always covered his tracks well. Amelia had done what she could and hoped it was enough. Slowly the cheerfulness of the Great Hall raised her spirits as she turned to greet Madam Longbottom. "Hello, Aggie."

"Hello Amelia and Minerva, terrible business tonight. Neville and Luna have told me what has happened. Dumbledore was a damn fool to bring back this Death Trap Tournament. I and the Board of Governors were totally against it from the start but Dumbledore, Fudge and the Toad were all for it, and once Malfoy's gold was involved there was no stopping it." Madam Longbottom said.

"Yes, after the disaster of the Quidditch World Cup, the Minister pushed for the Tournament to take the focus off the Ministry of Magic." Amelia said. "He totally ignored all of my recommendations security."

"Yes but did you see the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement terminate the magic off that obnoxious pink toad?" Minerva asked. "She had only been here for three days and everyone hated her."

"No, I missed that." Madam Longbottom said.

"Oh, that was so beautiful. I will find a Pensieve and share the memory." Amelia said.

"Great, I must see that." Aggie said. "Well, I could stay with Minerva to help sort out this mess here, and Minerva, you will be acting headmistress until the board can make it permanent."

"Thank you, Aggie." Minerva said.

"I had better go and find out what is left of the Minister and his Ministry of Magic." Amelia said as she turned to say goodbye to her niece. "This will be a very long night."

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

And it was. Madam Bones was ecstatic to find that the Minister and his cronies had third degree burns and all had lost their magic. They were at St Mungo's with the other newly squibbed. She went there with more Aurors and attested the Minister, his cronies for endangering a school full of students, while she happily arrested any the newly squibbed Death Eaters as they arrived for treatment.

The Auror team that had gone to the muggle village of Little Hangleton came to St Mungo's with a burnt squibbed undead Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, a large flame grilled snake and a book on very dark resurrection rituals. Madam Bones was able to free Sirius Black with the arrest of Pettigrew, while the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries took the snake and the book away to study.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Sort of Epilogue.

A few days later Ronald Bilius' bones had healed enough and he was released from Poppy's gentle care. The Slytherin students did catch up with him for knocking their names out of the Goblet of Fire. They bound, silenced and painted him dark green and silver, and because he liked to levitate, they stuck him to the ceiling of the Great Hall. No one noticed the redhead was missing for two days until Errol, the Weasley family owl, delivered a howler from his mother directly to the ceiling of the Great Hall during dinner time. Then they saw the dark green and silver red dunderhead stuck to the ceiling covered in sticky smelly owl droppings, silently screaming for help. The red dunderhead was actually terrified of heights, which why he hadn't tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch reserve team in second year.

Errol only delivered the howler because he agreed with Molly, that the stinky, dark green and silver, red dunderhead, cannibal was an insensitive git.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _(For Alix33 as requested. Enjoy.)_

Madam Bones had been very busy dealing with the aftermath of the events of that Halloween night, but the following Saturday night found a group of witches with Madam Bones, Longbottom, the real Mad-Eye Moody and Sirius Black, gathered together to watch the memories of that Halloween night. They had collected the memories of Madam Bones plus Minerva and couple other professors, and included the information contained in the headmaster's journals that were found _(Dobby)_ in a secret office underneath the headmaster's office, while they searched the castle. Dumbledore had kept the journals up to date to the day before Halloween, and they provided an open window into the thinking of the headmaster as he must have written down everything in meticulous details; all his plans, his thoughts, what he ate, and even his bowel movements, all recorded before he went to sleep each night. Dumbledore had recorded that he knew who was hopping around Hogwarts, what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans were for the fourth champion, and even included suggestions to fine-tune them.

So seven witches with Moody and Sirius entered the Pensieve to watch that evening unfold. They watched carefully what the headmaster did. The ever so slight glances, looks, sounds and actions he gave as he stalled as he waited for the fourth piece of parchment to be spat out of the Goblet of Fire, things that they had never noticed or paid attention to before. With the 3D surround effect of the Pensieve they were able to pause and move around to look over the headmaster's shoulder to see the actual piece of parchment. The name of the school and the Weasley boy's name on the back, written in what looked like his own blood. They could see every micro-expression on the headmaster's face so that they could almost read his mind and get very close to what he was thinking.

They marvelled at the way the headmaster controlled the Great Hall and manipulated everyone there. How he wandlessly zapped the Toad with a Confundus charm to render her useless so that she could not interfere, while everyone was distracted. Then he stuns the polyjuiced Mad-Eye in the back after it was too late to save Barty's mind. In two moves he had eliminated all the other main players, and had complete control over the proceedings.

They were astounded at the way the headmaster's twinkling blue eyes and manipulations got him the answers he needed to get the redhead boy out of the Tournament and spare himself the wrath of Howler Molly. They had all suffered more than a howler or two from that loud, opinionated, narrow-minded witch. Minerva and Pomona were surprised to see the redhead boy control his temper when facing the headmaster, usually he would just explode like his mother until he got what he wanted. They also spotted the moment when the headmaster announced Harry Potter's name as the fourth champion, and the redhead's mind broke as he literary turned a darker shade of Prewett Rage red. They feared what the red dunderhead would do now.

They were aghast and appalled at the blatant way the headmaster attempted to manipulate Harry Potter into the Tournament, and the surprising self-control Harry showed when Hermione Granger was guiding him. They cheered for brilliant arguments Harry and Hermione came up with to counter the headmaster's manipulating politeness and demands.

They saw it was Luna Lovegood who had started to chant _Cedric_ _'s_ name to try and gain support from Hufflepuff, and were amazed that she was so astute of what was happening to make that brilliant move. They paused to see the glance the headmaster gave Hufflepuff to shut them up so suddenly. They too felt the power of the headmaster's eyes and facial expressions.

Now they understood how the headmaster had survived for so long in the three most important roles in the Magical World, and get his way against all opposition for his Greater Good. Everything only happened with the approval of Albus Dumbledore.

They cheered for Harry and Hermione as they danced around in that verbal duel with that master Machiavellian manipulator, while they were stunned how the headmaster just glossed over the fact that it was his _friend Moody_ _the Death Eater_ , who had placed Harry's name in the Goblet. They laughed themselves silly when big mouth Bagman stuck his foot in his oral cavity, and granted that Harry was declared of age, while the toad added her 'Hem, hem' in agreement and the headmaster fumed.

They stared in wonder as Harry glared at Snape and stopped Bagman and the headmaster from interrupting his closing statement. Sirius, Minerva and Pomona gasped at the expression on Harry's face. Those emerald green eyes lit up with a look of determination that was purely Lily Potter.

They cheered and danced around as Harry read his statement that formally withdrew him from the Tournament, and cancelled the fourth championship. They watched with glee as Harry and Hermione ran from the stupefied, flabbergasted, dumbfounded headmaster, as he watched the boy and the muggleborn witch, who had successfully outmanoeuvred him, before he could strike back.

Sirius was jumping up and down with so many emotions as he saw Dumbledore's flabbergasted face after his godson and his witch had beaten the headmaster at his own game on his own turf. The final look of anger was the closest he had ever seen the headmaster to losing his cool. After what they had found out about the real Albus Dumbledore and all the evil he had done for his Greater Good, Sirius had never been so proud of his godson and his witch. All he had to do now was think up a suitable Marauders' name for the couple.

 _(Can you help? Please leave a review to help Sirius as he is still not thinking straight after so many years in Azkaban at Dumbledore's pleasure.)_

Aggie was so proud of Neville, watching him with Luna, to be the first to stand up, clap and cheer for their best friends, while Pomona and Amelia were so proud to watch Susan and Hannah be the first Hufflepuffs to stand up and join in. Minerva was more than a little peeved at how long it took her Gryffindors to cheer for two of their own. Sadly she had no idea what to do with the redhead idiot, Ronald Bilius Weasley, or that pompous loudmouth McLaggen.

They clapped and cheered to see the big smiles on Harry and Hermione's faces as they waved and bowed to their cheering supporters, and that kiss almost made them swoon as they were moved by the magic. While Sirius was even more proud of his pup, and followed his example to kiss the witches, starting with his Great-aunt Griselda Marchbanks, but the disapproving glare from Madam Bones, Longbottom and McGonagall, encouraged him to behave. So he only gave them a kiss on the cheek, after all, he still was an incorrigible marauder and wasn't going to lose any points or get a detention. And let's face it, after thirteen years in Azkaban, even Sybill Trelawney would look good.

They saw Madam Bones make her grand entrance into the Great Hall just before it happened.

They watched as the Great Hall darkened as the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement rose up out of the Goblet of Fire and crushed the Death Eater Mad-Eye Moody, while the headmaster cowardly and disgustingly abandoned the students to try and save himself with Bagman and Weasley.

They watched as the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement left the Great Hall, they saw the fireball in the distance, and paused at the moment the headmaster disappeared just before it returned to terminate the grovelling Snape of his magic.

They replayed the memory to hear what the headmaster was saying, as he cursed and talked about how close the boy and his muggleborn witch were to winning everything. But their cheer vanished as he continued to talk about fixing this Time-Line for his Greater Good, before that Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement returns to send him on his next great adventure, and something about a GGMELE! And a fail-safe backup plan called the Omega 13 and ¾! They didn't know what that was but they would search the journals and pass to information along to the Unspeakables who were already searching for Dumbledore in the past.

After deciding what to do with that information, Amelia encouraged them to watch the rest of the memory as it was the best part and had a very exciting finish. So they restarted the memory from when the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement left the Great Hall, and saw the fireball in the distance and the moment the headmaster disappeared just before the flaming fist returned to terminate the grovelling Snape of his magic. Sirius loved that bit. It was even better the second time, and he saw the look of dread on Snivellus' face. After everything he had done to his godson, the miserable Death Eater deserved worse.

They saw that the Minister's Senior Undersecretary was standing next to Snape when the flaming fist crashed down on him, and that seemed to break the Confundus charm on the toad and she shrieked loudly in her high-pitched girly voice as she tried to run as fast as her little short dumpy legs could move across the Great Hall to where Bagman and Weasley were standing, trying to look official after they came out of the chamber where they had been hiding, only for the flaming fist to leapfrog over her to crush Bagman to the stone floor and terminate his magic, after all Rules were Rules. The toad shrieked as she skidded and turned around to run back, only for the flaming fist to leapfrog over her to crush the grovelling Karkaroff on the stone floor and terminate his magic. The toad shrieked again as she skidded and turned around to run back, only for the flaming fist to leapfrog over her to crush Weasley to the stone floor and terminate his magic. The toad shrieked as she skidded to a stop, exhausted and out of breath, while the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement rose up and appeared to be looking at her, daring her to run again with its middle finger up.

The antics of the flaming fist cracked up Sirius and Mad-Eye, and they laughed themselves silly as they rolled around the floor. They could see that the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement really loved its job of painfully terminating the magic of the wicked.

The exhausted toad turned and tried to run as she cursed that her Ministry of Magic approved Emergency Portkey didn't work inside Hogwarts, only for the flaming fist to leapfrog over her to crush the grovelling Yaxley on the stone floor and terminate his magic. The toad shrieked as she skidded to a stop, extremely exhausted and completely out of breath, while the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement rose up to taunt her with its middle finger up, daring her to run again. The exhausted toad turned and tried to run, but before she had taken two painfully exhausting steps, the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement pounced on her like a playful cat to crush her to the stone floor and terminated her magic as she finally croaked.

Seeing the obnoxious evil toad get her comeuppance, they laughed, and jumped, and hugged, and danced around the image of the crushed toad, as Great-aunt Griselda Marchbanks led them singing an old muggle song about a doorbell and a fictional dead wicked witch, as they remembered all the pain, suffering and frustrations that loathsome, repulsive, bigoted hag had caused to so many magical beings.

Then the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement bashed the floor of the Great Hall when it discovered the headmaster missing, and the red flames stripped the headmaster's magic from the castle while the Goblet of Fire belched blue flames that fanned out to remove the headmaster's magic from the witches and wizards. Even in the memory they were surprised that they could feel the warm fuzzy feelings from the gentle blue flames of the Goblet of Fire as they fanned out to remove the residue of Dumbledore's magic.

That last cheerful memory would with them forever, and it was so much more than Madam Longbottom had imagined.

Madam Bones shared her idea of having the Goblet of Fire handle the voting in the Wizengamot including for trials and punishments. They would give their vote to the Goblet of Fire to be a fair, unbiased and impartial judge with a flaming right hook.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The following week saw great upheavals in the Magical World while the surviving squibbed Ministry officials, the squibbed Death Eaters and their squibbed supporters, were fairly judged by the Goblet of Fire before being thrown through the Veil in the Death Chamber by its Flaming Right Hook of Chastisement. The Pure-blood bigots lost their stranglehold on power, opening the way for half-bloods and muggleborns to join the Wizengamot. Madam Longbottom had taken Harry and Hermione with Neville and Luna to Gringotts for the reading of the Potters' will and the exposure of all the evil Dumbledore had done for his Greater Good, including the murder of his parents to get complete control of Harry, so he could manipulate the prophecy to be fulfilled his way.

The times were changing as the Magical World was brought into the twenty-first century and everything looked bright for Lord Potter and his Lady Hermione.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Thank you for reading.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_


	6. Sad tragic ending alert!

Chapter 6: Sad tragic ending alert!

Or Why children and evil, mad, insane, Machiavellian, manipulative headmasters must not play with Time-Turners. Even for their Greater Good.

Skip this chapter if you like happy ending for Harry and Hermione.

Beta: Alix33. Thank you. Only playing.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Sad tragic ending alert!

If you would like to remember this Time-Line and for the happy ever after for Harry and Hermione to continue forever, please skip this chapter and go to the next exciting chapter to see what Dumbledore has been doing for his Greater Good that he used to justify all the evil he did.

Please review to say your ideas on what can happened when someone deliberately uses a Time-Turner to go back and correct the pass. Does the future morph to fit the past, or does it cause a branching at that nexus point of change with the original Time-Line sailing off into its own future parallel dimension or is the original Time-Line destroyed in a black hole?

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The sad tragic ending!

They searched everywhere for Albus Dumbledore but he was never found, and the first team of Unspeakables that were sent back later that Halloween night never returned. Everyone in the Department of Mysteries went over the memories that Amelia gave them, and redoubled their effort to search for the headmaster, fearing that he was going to change the Time-Line for his Greater Good, and their instruments were indicating a huge tear in the Space, Time and Magical Continuum. It had happened before but the Tear had slowly healed. This time the Tear had never been this bad and was growing worse. They feared that the headmaster's actions had already caused a branching that was going to actually destroy their dimension, and they were doing their damnedest to stop him. But due to the former Minister's budgetary restraints that Dumbledore had championed, their Time-Turners could only go back three days at most.

They were living on borrowed time, and who were they going to call?

The impending disaster was the best kept secret, but the times were changing as the Magical World was brought into the twenty-first century and everything looked bright for Lord Potter and his Lady Hermione.

When two weeks and six hours from the time the Goblet of Fire incident happened and the headmaster had disappeared, everything suddenly went black, and that Doomed Time-Line fizzled out without even a pop as it was sucked into a dark void, as no one can hear you scream from inside a black hole.

Albus Dumbledore earned himself another title to go with his name.

 _'The Destroyer of Worlds'._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Thank you for reading.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_


	7. The manipulative light lord strikes back

Chapter 7: The sort of dark manipulative light lord strikes back.

Beta: Alix33. Thank you. Only playing.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Previously, on that Halloween night from Chapter 4.

 _The headmaster sighed. "This is a GGMELE! (A Greater Good Magical Extinction Level Event!) It was time for my fail-safe backup plan, the Omega 13 and ¾! It is just a pity I can't use my phoenix for a grand escape, that would be classic style exit, but I must not appear to be running away and abandoning the students in a time of danger. Six hours stood do it."_

 _Once the decision was made to invoke the Omega 13 and ¾ protocol, the headmaster grew excited and was looking forward to the challenge of fixing the Time-Line for the Greater Good, with proper Machiavellian manipulations, alterations and fine-tuning. His focus would be on the redhead idiot this time and ensure he isolated the boy from the muggleborn witch. He just hoped he didn't have to go back too far to fix the Time-Line, as that would cause a branching and doom the current Time-Line._

 _The headmaster disillusioned himself and took out the ancient gold Time-Turner that was always around his neck. With one last look at the chaos around the Great Hall, he turned back six hours and departed from the pandemonium of the Goblet of Fire and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement…..._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The fleeing headmaster used his ancient Time-Turner to escape his WDD from the wrath of the Goblet of Fire and its Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement, and arrived still disillusioned in the Great Hall, six hours before he left on that fateful Halloween night. The Hall was empty as the last students left after lunch and the house-elves were not due to start decorating for the Halloween feast for another hour. He quickly waved his Elder Wand over the Goblet of Fire to see what magic was there, but in his haste and anger he used a lot of magic, and inadvertently primed the enchantments, and gave it enough magical charge to power its reaction for what the Goblet of Fire will do in six hours time. His probe listed the names on the parchments placed into the Goblet, and he found the tampered parchment with Ronald's name on it. He also noticed that Krum's entry was missing and he knew he had seen him enter his name. What had the redhead idiot done?

He knew that he couldn't just change the boy's name for the redhead's as that would interfere with the Goblet and he didn't want to risk provoking that nasty flaming fist, and there was more than one mistake to fix in this Time-Line. He needed more time, and the headmaster knew what the cost would be, but sacrifices are needed to be made for his Greater Good.

Finished with the Goblet of Fire for now, Dumbledore decided to go to his secret office that was located underneath his headmaster's office with the entrance hidden behind the revolving stairs. He used that secret office when he was correcting the Time-Line. He was concerned that his departure from the future had not gone unnoticed he checked his map of Hogwarts. He chuckled, while he was loath to share his secrets, he was not one who wouldn't borrow from the brilliance of others, and had made his own version of the _'Marauders Map'_ after he discovered the secret to their success. Being headmaster allowed him better access to the wards of Hogwarts and his map had a few extra features.

He touched his wand to the parchment and whispered the password. "For the Greater Good."

The outline of the castle quickly appeared showing the location of everyone in Hogwarts. He touched his wand to the rune for _'Spares',_ and four names lit up in red of the individuals in the castle who were neither students nor staff.

The headmaster cursed his luck and whispered. "They are on to me already, and have hidden themselves around the entrance to my headmaster's office. From their real names I know that they are Unspeakables, sent back to stop my work for the Greater Good, and with Broderick Bode in charge they are not here to take any prisoners alive."

The headmaster chuckled. "The fools are on my turf."

While the headmaster loathed to take a life himself, being the Great Albus Dumbledore and all, but he had got around that little problem of having to remove someone that was in his way, by developing a clever solution. He had created a Special Portkey Stone that had the runes carved into it for sticking, silence and confusion. All he had to do was to active the runes and nominate the destination for the Portkey, wandlessly banish the stone at his victim and whoop-de-doo, the Portkey would stick to the victim and silently transport him through any wards, while the confusion rune would obliviate the victim of his name and his short term memory. Problem vanished. He had used the Special Portkey Stone on poor Caradoc Dearborn when the fool had discover too many of his secrets, and had to go. They never found his body so it was easy to blame Death Eaters. But Caradoc would not have survived too long not knowing his own name or how he got to North Korea.

The headmaster took out four SPS and set the Portkeys to Timbuktu, Baghdad, Tehran and Siberia, and activated them. Silently and disillusioned he approached the first hidden Unspeakable and banished the SPS at him, and he silently left the castle. His three comrades soon followed. He whispered the code word to blank the map. "Sacrifices made."

The headmaster walked behind the revolving stair case and opened the door to his secret office. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote down what he had done over the past week. He had told Minerva that he was attending an ICW committee meeting for the last four days when in fact he was having some personal RnR at the Potter Chateau on the French Riviera. That was the brilliance of having three full time jobs, he always had a reason to be somewhere else, and he knew he could leave Minerva to run Hogwarts while he was gone. He checked his gold sundial and saw it was 4:45 pm. He chuckled, his past self would be returning to the castle via Fawkes in about an hour as the Halloween feast started at 7:00 pm. With a flick of his wand, he opens the headmaster's master administration connection to the wards of Hogwarts and removed the access rights for all the Unspeakables he could remember. With the Halloween feast, the castle was on lock-down so no students could leave the castle and anyone wishing to enter had to be on the approval list of the wards of Hogwarts. Hopefully Croaker will not realize that his hit squad had failed until it was too late to stop him, and there would be no more unwanted visitors.

The headmaster placed the piece of parchment in his pocket. He reached for the gold chain around his neck, and took out his ancient Time-Turner that he had _borrowed_ from the boy's great-grandfather, Aloysius Potter, when they were students at Hogwarts together, and turned back two weeks to give him sufficient time to work out a suitable plan and implement it. He also had to make sure that no one would be able to find him or interfere, including his younger self.

The headmaster spent the first week going over all his memories in the ancient Potter Family's Pensieve that he had also _borrowed_ from that naive fool Aloysius. He examined each memory carefully including the ones he took from the redhead idiot. There was so much to fix for this New Time-Line, from preventing the little blue flying car from entering the castle and saving his pet Death Eater with those poor unfortunate unrepentant souls, stopping Ronald Bilius from interfering with the Goblet, weakening the boy and remove his rebellious streak that was turning him away from the light of Albus Dumbledore and towards the dark, and eliminating the threat to his plans by the muggleborn witch. Plus suitably punishing all who had worked against his Greater Good in the previous Time-Line. Which may seem to be a little unfair as they had not worked against his Greater Good in this Time-Line, but the Greater Good never forgot, never forgave.

After an exhausting week going through thousands of scenarios, the headmaster had arrived at brilliantly simple plan of two innocent tweaks of the Time-Line. He would approach Ronald Bilius while he is trying to work the Levitation charm to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire, and remind him that he would still need his mother's permission to be a champion. Then remind young Ginevra Weasley that her dear mother Molly had to give her father a push in the right direction. Of course he knew how Molly had won the heart of Arthur as he had helpfully given her the idea all those years ago, and Molly has been his most loyal supporter since, and thanks to Molly's potions, so had Arthur for that matter.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The headmaster checked his map of Hogwarts and found all his minions were near the Goblet of Fire. He timed his entrance into the Great Hall perfectly, just as the third piece of parchment burst into flames with Mr. Finnegan assisting Ronald's frustrated attempt to enter his name the Tournament. The boy was sitting next to the muggleborn witch, trying to get back into her good graces after she had discovered that he had tried to help Ronald circumvent the Age-Line.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, while I applaud your attempt to circumvent my Age-Line to enter your name into the Tournament, I am afraid that I must remind you that you are underage, and would still require your dear mother's permission. Remember what happened to your twin brothers. Your mother was so disappointed with the twins that she expressed herself quite loudly for everyone to hear." The headmaster said sadly, and then remembered that Molly's howler for the twins didn't arrive until tomorrow morning.

The headmaster's twinkling blue eyes saw that Ronald went white with fear as all thoughts about the thousand galleons vanished, and were replaced with the memory of the howler he received for borrowing the little blue flying car at the start of second year.

The headmaster smirked that the red dunderhead had missed that faux pas, and felt triumphant at the thought of another student's spirit, hopes and dreams being crushed. He left for his next target as waved his hand to send a wandless compulsion hex at the muggleborn witch, and she noticed the very sad expression on Ronald's face. It drew sympathy from her soft caring heart, so that she couldn't resist closing her favourite book, leave the boy behind, and go to comfort Ronald Bilius, while ignoring the even sadder look on boy's face.

The headmaster had perfected wandless compulsion hexes in his third year at Hogwarts. They were the basic tools of a master Machiavellian manipulator, and they had saved him from many unfortunate incidents with misguided thugs who wouldn't accept his lifestyle choices.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Harry heard Neville's voice as though from a great distance away, ask what did Dumbledore wanted.

"What, oh, the headmaster reminded Ronald that he needed his mother's permission." Harry replied.

"I doubt she would give him permission. What is Hermione doing?"

"She is trying to console him. She is a sucker for those sad big blue Weasley eyes." Harry said, disappointed.

"Sadly yes, and then the dunderhead will say something nasty to put her down and make himself feel better." Neville said. "Hermione deserves better than that."

"You noticed that trait too? He is so much like Draco, and Hermione does deserve better but she always rationalizes his bad behaviour and obnoxious table manners because Ronald is my first friend."

"Hermione is too kind-hearted to be used by that git, and he does put others down to make himself feel better. He does it to me all the time and anyone else who comes too close to you."

"Oh?"

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The headmaster found his next target sitting a little further along the Gryffindor table, alone and watching her Boy-Who-Lived with longing eyes.

The littlest redhead was so distracted in her daydreams of the Boy-Who-Will-Marry-Her, that she didn't notice the headmaster's presence. After a moment the headmaster spoke. "You know your dear mother had to give your father a push in the right direction."

The headmaster could see the light of an idea glow in the eyes of the littlest redhead. He twinkled his eyes and gently to push into her mind to see that she was thinking of helping two of her friends with love potions. She could help her Boy-Who-Lived to find love and comfort in her arms, while helping the muggleborn witch to learn how to properly serve and care for her Pure-blood brother. He thought that was generous, caring and brilliant.

That was the true brilliance of a master Machiavellian manipulator. To be able to guide his minions to do what he wanted, even if it was stupid, dangerous, bad, wrong, illegal, immoral, against their own true best interest, or just plain evil, and have them think it was all their own brilliant idea. That was the difference between a dark dark lord like Tom who used fear, pain, suffering and murder to control his minions' greed, and a light dark lord like himself who used manipulations to control his minions' egos, wants, desires and plain greed plus a little bit of sacrifice for good measure.

The headmaster remembered how easy it was to get that idiot Black to change secret keepers with the rat, when he played the Marauders' card, _'Oh you would be so obvious, Sirius, but you could be a decoy.'_ The idiot loved that idea to fool Tom, and he could tell everyone that Sirius was the Secret Keeper as part of the joke. He smiled as he remembered how well that turned out and left him holding the baby, and he certainly got to have the last laugh with the idiot was now trapped in his own private Grimzkaban with his demented mother's portrait, and a crazy bigoted elf.

Then to get the Minister to surround Hogwarts with Dementors after Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban last year, all the headmaster had to do was to inform the Minister that under no circumstances would he tolerate Dementors around Hogwarts. He chuckled as the Minister made it his life mission to enforce his will to protect the students with Dementors. After all he had two Dementors as bodyguards, and they didn't bother him. Now the Minister owes him a big favour for keeping quiet about the three attempts the Ministry's Dementors made on the life of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Then the headmaster made an even bigger fool of the Minister this year. All he had to do was to insist that the Ministry of Magic could not use dragons in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was enough to convince the Minister to change the first task from a series of duels between the champions, to a Trial by Fire with Dragons.

Then he manipulated the Minister to add the requirement that only of age students could enter the Tournament, by sadly expressing his concern that the Boy-Who-Lived might enter the Tournament, and could be killed or injured by the dragons. The Minister didn't want to lose the Boy-Who-Lived on his watch after almost losing him to Dementors last year.

He chuckled how he manipulated that pompous, rich, Death Eater bigot, Lucius Malfoy, when the obnoxious Senior Undersecretary toad wanted to save the Ministry's money by renting the three cheapest, flea-bitten, fangless, declawed dragons she could find. He just shared his concerns with that _Imperioed_ Death Eater; that having dragons at Hogwarts would be far too dangerous for all the muggleborn witches and wizards, and how he feared what could happen if one of the dragons should escape with the Boy-Who-Lived at the school.

Unfortunately, Lucius didn't seem to share the headmaster's concerns for the safety of muggleborns or the Boy-Who-Lived, and promptly dropped a 5,000 galleons _tax deductible donation_ on the Minister's desk to bankroll the whole cost of the Tri-Wizard Tournament including the one thousand galleons prize money, and even generously threw in a spare dragon just in case one should escape. Not one of those effeminate sissy girly dragons like a Common Welsh Green or the smaller blue-gray Swedish Short-Snout. No, he had to supply a proper traditional Pure-blood dragon. A huge, big, black, ugly, brute of a beast, with heaps of hellfire breath, big black wings, big razor sharp claws and fangs, a gigantic vicious tail with lots of sharp horns, and a gigantic nasty bad attitude to match. A dragon that would be guaranteed to escape and cause the most collateral damage. What on earth was Lucius thinking? Was Lucius still upset about the failure of the Basilisk?

The headmaster chuckled, he had gotten the Tri-Wizard Tournament he had always dreamed of, with real fire breathing dragons that would cheer Hagrid up, and it was all for free, and anyway with Lucius was still a Death Eater, so he could still blame Voldemort when it all went to hell, and that would be a bonus.

And once Tom is finally resurrected to a magical construct body, and back in action, then it will be the Great Fearless Leader, Albus Dumbledore, at the center of attention and leading the fight, with all his past _mistakes_ forgiven, and the boy will be sacrificed at the right time to make Tom mortal again, leaving him weak and ready be captured. All to the glory of his Greater Good.

But why would the headmaster do such insane things that you, my dear readers may ask? Well the headmaster was insane but there was method to his madness. After the disaster of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the boy would never trust the Minister or the Ministry of Magic or any other wizard ever again, and eliminated that threat to his absolute control over the boy. The boy will only have his kindly caring honorary grandfather and greatest wizard of the age to guide him to his GGD.

The boy wasn't the only Gryffindor that the sorting hat thought could do great things in Slytherin. But a true Slytherin wouldn't be seen dead in Slytherin House.

The Ginevra started to rise from the table and the headmaster was distracted from his reminiscing as he smirked at the littlest redhead's plan to help her friends. Getting the idiot redhead and muggleborn witch together would punish them for interfering in his Greater Good, and they would be doomed for a loveless abusive marriage of failed hopes and dreams, and without the muggleborn witch's help, the boy would be doomed to face his GGD at the right time, after fulfilling the littlest redhead's dreams, of course.

The headmaster smiled as the littlest redhead ran from the Great Hall. She had a date with a little furball of an Owl, and she would keep it very busy for the next couple of years.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Eventually it was Halloween, and there had not been any little flying blue cars, no fireball, no deaths, no injuries, no Ministry of Magic investigation, no interference, no obnoxious pink toad trying to take over the Tournament, and no other Unspeakable Hit squads from the future to interfere with his fixing of the Time-Line for the Greater Good. The boy and his muggleborn witch were hardly talking as she fussed over the redhead idiot's disappoints and the red dunderhead milked it for all it was worth.

The only thing left remaining for the future Dumbledore to do was to avoid the paradox of there being two Albus Dumbledores active in the same Time-Line. The Future Dumbledore waited impatiently for his past self to return from the French Riviera, and approached the past Dumbledore in his private quarters as he was getting dressed an hour before the Halloween feast.

The past Dumbledore immediately drew his wand and challenged the other Dumbledore with the secret code question. "GGMELE?"

"The Omega 13 and ¾!" Answered the future Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Past Dumbledore asked with a sinking heart.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley managed to get his name into the Goblet of Fire and was chosen as the fourth champion."

"What? Tom has gone to great lengths to ensure the boy is the fourth champion. Howler Molly would have gone bananas over that."

"I have no idea, I managed to manipulate the redhead idiot out of the Tournament but the boy and his muggleborn witch outmanoeuvred me, wouldn't accept the honour of his championship and withdrew."

"Outmanoeuvred us? How was that possible?"

"The muggleborn witch is far more intelligent than we gave her credit for, and the boy and her are absolutely brilliant together when the red dunderhead is not doing his job of frustrating, annoying or distracting them. I used all my skill and talents, and they still slipped through my fingers with the boy getting the Ministry to grant him to be of age."

"Oh dear, that would be bad for Tom's plans for his resurrection ritual."

"It was far worse. You remember the legends concerning the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, not the Revenge of the Goblet of Fire?"

"Yes, it is all true."

"But we put a Confundus hex on the punishment runes to disable them."

"The red dunderhead did something to break that hex, and the Goblet of Fire unleashed the Flaming Fist of Chastisement. It was huge and powerful, it took out Tom and his Death Eaters, and was coming back for me and the Ministry officials. I invoked the Omega 13 and ¾ protocol and came back two weeks to fix the Time-Line."

"Two weeks, Sweet Merlin! That would have caused a branching and the termination of that Time-Line."

"Sadly yes, but sacrifices need to be made for the Great Good. I believe it would have been painless. One moment they were in existence, the next moment they were not."

"Of course, but they will continue to live in this Time-Line."

Future Dumbledore nodded. "Though some may not live for very long now."

"You are going to deal with the muggleborn witch?"

"Already done. She has a fate far worse than death or being expelled, and will never interfere again."

"And the boy?"

"Alone, weak and ignorant as he had been groomed be. He will not slip through my fingers tonight and play his part to resurrect Tom."

"Well that is good to hear."

Future Dumbledore nodded. "Sadly it is time."

"Of course. There can be only one Albus Dumbledore. For the Greater Good!" The past Dumbledore said as he spread his arms out to accept his fate. After all the GGMELE happened on his watch.

The future Dumbledore sadly pointed his wand at his past self and fired the curse that would petrify him. Sacrifices need to be made for the Great Good. He was sad because his past self was wearing his favourite robe. He used his wand to levitate his past self and opened the secret chamber off his private quarters, where he kept his magical Cryonics deep freeze. He carefully placed his latest past self inside on the rack near the door, and took a moment to look at his other past selves lying there in cold storage. He had done this too many times now but victory was so close.

The plan for his past selves was to be used for the Omega 14 and ¾ protocol. If the current Dumbledore was accidentally killed, died or went missing, the latest past self would be revived after one month to carry on, and would only have to read the journals to be brought up to date. A far better option for immortality as the revived Dumbledore would still be him, but younger, healthier and more powerful version than the one that had died. He chuckled when he discovered Tom had used Horcruxes. What a loser!

There must always be an Albus Dumbledore to defend and guide the Great Good.

Sadly the current one and only Albus Dumbledore closed the door, took out his Deluminator and waved it around the edge of the door to seal it and to remove his magical signature, so no one or thing, searching for any signs of magic will discover the secret chamber within. He got dressed in his second favourite robe and went to the Halloween feast.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Finally the Halloween feast was over and it was time for the Goblet of Fire to chose, and no one was eagerly awaiting the results more than the headmaster. He had successfully managed to ensure the right names from the right schools were in the Goblet, and everyone was just waiting to hear if the Goblet of Fire had chosen them for their fifteen minutes of Eternal Glory.

Fleur Delacour was chosen as the Beauxbatons champion followed by the true Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum.

Ronald was cheering for his favourite Quidditch player, when Professor Dumbledore announced Cedric Diggory's name as the Hogwarts Champion as Hufflepuff house went wild celebrating this opportunity to finally shine for their moment of eternal glory.

Then Professor Dumbledore was giving his congratulations to the champions as he impatiently waited for the fourth piece of parchment.

Then the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames of the Goblet of Fire just turned violently red again. Sparks were shooting out of it. A long red flame spat out suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Professor Dumbledore stopped talking and caught it.

He didn't need to examine it very carefully. There was the plain chicken scratch scribbled name of Harry Potter.

There was a long pause, as Dumbledore built up the tension as he pretended to stared at the slip in his hands in fear, while everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore, as they should.

 _And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."_

 _Harry sat there_ like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a speeding truck, _aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ronald and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, open mouthed._

" _I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."_

 _Both of them stared just as blankly back,_ while mount Ronald Bilius slowly turned red and got ready to erupt.

 _At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall._

" _Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"_

" _Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push to his back. Mostly from GoF._

The headmaster smirked inside to watched a condemn dead-man-walking as the boy slowly got to his feet. The push in the back by the muggleborn witch showed how completely his manipulations had separated the two. Before she was prepared to do anything to save her boyfriend and now she pushed the boy in the back to go walk to his doom. Totally alone with everyone against him.

 _Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him._

" _Well... through the door, Harry,"_ said Dumbledore as he pointed, not giving the boy any other option but to accept being the fourth champion.

The headmaster wasn't smiling on the outside but inside he was cheering wildly while doing his happy dance in his mind as he thought, _'game, set and match to Albus Dumbledore.'_

Everything was as it should be for his Greater Good.

But as Harry accepted the fourth championship and his doomed fate like he had been groomed, everything changed.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

While the Goblet of Fire was having a very strange Déjà vu moment. It felt that this had somehow happened before and something was wrong.

Very wrong indeed!

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_


	8. The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire Redux

Chapter 8: The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire Redux.

Beta: Alix33. Thank you. Only playing.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Previously.

 _..."Well... through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore, not giving the boy any other option but to accept being the fourth champion._

 _The headmaster wasn't smiling on the outside but inside he was cheering wild while doing his happy dance in his mind as he thought, 'game, set and match to Albus Dumbledore.'_

 _Everything was as it should be for his Greater Good._

 _But as Harry accepted his doomed fate like he had been groomed, everything changed. …._

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

While the Goblet of Fire was having a very strange Déjà vu moment. It felt that this had somehow happened before and something was wrong.

Very wrong indeed!

The Goblet of Fire had been in storage since it was last used and the magic that powered its enchantments had slowly drained away over the centuries. Moving the Goblet to Hogwarts had allowed it to slowly recharge from the ambient magic of the castle, but it would have taken months to be fully operational. Until then it would be basically just a lucky dip, and spat out the last parchment entered for each school. But the headmaster had been scanning the Goblet of Fire each day for the last week to check that both Confundus hexes were working, the Confundus hex Barty junior had used for the Goblet to accept a fourth school, and the Confundus hex Dumbledore had placed on the punishment runes, so that the right name for the right fourth school had been entered and ensure that there would be no surprises on Halloween and no one would be punished or be in danger of losing their magic. Unwittingly the arrogant headmaster had used the Elder wand, and pushed so much magic into the Goblet that the Goblet's Magical enchantments were humming, so by Halloween it was fully operational and connected to magic.

So the fully operational Goblet of Fire had selected the most powerful magical signature from each school; Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Harry potter, the only mature aged student entered for St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

That was the point that seemed to be lost on the wizards. The Goblet of Fire didn't work with names; it worked with magical signatures and chose the most powerful magical signature from each school to be Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions.

The Goblet of Fire may have been Goblin made, but as it was to be used in the wizarding world, they left the fire, logic and punishment runes and enchantments to the master enchanter, Salazar Slytherin. A cunningly brilliant, ruthless, devious and diabolical fiendish wizard. You hoped you never got on the wrong side of Salazar Slytherin.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament had not been abandoned all those years ago because all of the champions died in the first task. No my dear readers, that is what the cover-up recorded for history. What actually happened was there occurred a lot of outrageous, audacious, blatant, cheating by would-be champions and corrupt officials. So after selecting the correct three champions with the most powerful magical signatures, the Goblet of Fire had then exacted its revenge on all those who had been naughty, and terminated their magic.

No one had been silly enough to hold the Tri-Wizard Tournament since then.

Except for a silly manipulative old fart.

The Goblet of Fire felt that something was wrong, as it carried out its post selection procedure, and checked the magical signature of the fourth champion, only to find it did not match the magical signature registered by the wizard who had entered that name.

The Goblet of Fire processed its internal checking and found two shoddy bits of the Confundus hex: One for it to accept a fourth school, and the second hex disabled its punishment runes. That is when its connection to magic had triggered the Déjà vu moment. That somewhere in the Space, Time and Magical Continuum, someone had tried this before.

The Goblet's enchantments and logic runes determined that there was no fourth school in a Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Goblet reset itself, and removed the Confundus hexes and the fourth school. Re-examined the actions of all who had came in contact with the Goblet, sorted out who had been naughty or nice, and compiled a list of the naughty magical signatures for termination of their magic as punishment. No guesses for whose name was at the top of the naughty list and it wasn't Tom Riddle.

Now it was time for the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement, the Goblet of Fire pushed the big red button and unleashed the enchanted hellfire fist.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the Goblet of Fire as the lights darkened and the Great Hall started to rumble with some ominous foreboding background music. The buzzing of angry bees that had filled the Hall fell silent as the students that were standing up to get a better look at Harry, sat down, frozen, in fear as they all wondered what Potter had done now.

A big angry red flame violently erupted from the Goblet of Fire like a giant clenched fist.

"Damn! Not again!" Cursed the headmaster as he bolted knocking the boy over, as he ran toward the chamber where he had just directed the boy, behind the teachers' table and where the three other champions were waiting. He was quicker this time and got through the door slamming it in the boy's face.

It seemed that the headmaster's words had caught the Goblet of Fire's attention and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement actually changed directions to swing around Harry and go after the headmaster like a guided missile.

The heavy ancient oak was only firewood for the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement as it smashed through door, sending razor sharp oak shrapnel into the headmaster's back as it caught up with the fleeing Dumbledore while he was fiddling with an ancient Time-Turner. The fist wrapped its flaming fingers around the headmaster and crushed the oak shrapnel further into his back as it terminated and absorbed his magic to grow stronger, while it incinerated his spare wands, and emergency Portkeys. Everything magical except for the Elder Wand, four gold Gringotts vault keys and the ancient gold Time-Turner. The flaming fist took them as they didn't belong to the headmaster.

The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement threw the injured, squibbed headmaster against the wall and returned to the Great Hall for its next target, while the headmaster called for his personal house-elf. A young house-elf appeared wearing a rainbow toga and popped the headmaster away to what maybe his last next great adventure as a very old, hairless, burnt, sick, injured, bleeding squib.

The professors tried to put up shields to protect the students as the students closes to the head table hid under the house tables. Mad-Eye Moody, who was for some reason still laughing his head off as he watched as his old friend, the headmaster, was viciously attacked, when the flaming fist leaped over Harry and pounced on Mad-Eye Moody and crushed him to the stone floor with a loud thud that shook the Great Hall as it terminated and absorbed his magic, incinerated his spare wands, and emergency Portkeys, while it left Moody's wand, the wooden leg and magical eye unharmed on the floor.

But the second target had not been working alone, and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement had a new powerful magical signature to add to the list of those who had interfered with the Goblet of Fire, and were marked for the termination of their magic, while Bagman and Percy Weasley frantically tried to escape the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement, and bolted toward the entrance of the Great Hall but were blocked by all the shields protecting the students.

The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement rose up leaving behind a squibbed, de-polyjuiced Barty Crouch junior and looked as though it was about to leave the Great Hall when it detected something. Someone in the Great Hall reeked of the taint of both magical signatures. The fist followed its nose and it pounced on its next target in the Great Hall who had been marked by two dark lords.

Everyone was shocked to watch the flaming fist grab the Boy-Who-Lived off the floor and gently squeeze him until the scar on his forehead popped open like a zit, and the black mist came shrieking out. Slowly the black mist formed the feared shape of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and then the students and professors really started screaming. The flaming fist still holding the Boy-Who-Lived, poked its index finger at the black wraith of Voldemort Horcrux, and ignited the black mist into a Voldemort shape hellfire as it incinerated the wraith while it squealed like a rat. All of Voldemort's ass now belonged to the Goblet of Fire as did the ex-headmaster's, so the flames also gently caressed the Boy-Who-Lived to remove all Dumbledore's magic from Harry including all the obliviations, compulsions, and the bindings on his magical core and abilities that had been placed on him by the ex-headmaster and never removed. Leaving behind the Elder Wand, four gold Gringotts vault keys and the ancient gold Time-Turner to their rightful owner.

Then the flaming fist followed the ex-headmaster's magical signature to its next target and gently caressed the muggleborn witch where it remove the headmaster's magic that had been used to compel and obliviate her, while the flames gently burnt off the effect of the potions that had been given to her by a manipulated but well meaning but deluded friend, while red dunderhead sitting next to her just got all jealous and angry at all the attention the flaming fist gave Potter and the witch, as it completely ignored him.

The Goblet of Fire checked its naughty list and the next target was in a small muggle village. The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement left to follow the link from the now de-polyjuiced Barty Crouch junior's dark mark back to Babymort, to terminate it of its magic and getting a big boost of magic from the link to all the other Death Eaters, triggering the unfortunate demise of the Death Eaters as Voldemort tried to remain in this dimension by draining their life forces, before he went down to the other place.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Babymort was not a happy little Vegemite. He hated being so powerless with only Wormtail as his amusement. The only enjoyment he got was watch Nagini stalking the little rat or practicing his second favourite curse on the rat. His current brilliant plan for the perfect painful murder of his hated Nemesis; Harry Potter, and resurrecting himself a body based on the boy's blood, had come to its first critical point. He had enhanced his connection to the dark mark of his most faith servant so he could feel what was happening at Hogwarts. Babymort felt the glee as Barty junior had entered the boy's name in the Goblet of Fire. But it was not enough to satisfy the dark lord as he felt the concern that his most faithful servant had about the amount of time the old muggle loving fool was spending to check the Goblet each day. He was sure the Confundus hex would be discovered.

Then the rat remembered the mirrors that his former best friends had made at Hogwarts. He found his old mirror and had it connected to Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye that Barty Crouch junior was wearing as part of his disguise at Hogwarts. With the magical eye able to see out the back of Barty's head Babymort kept a very close eye on the manipulative headmaster. Until he saw that evil smirk that the headmaster gave as he examined the results of his magic revealing scan. An evil smirk that had he thought no one would see.

Tom remembered the first time he saw that same evil smirk. It was when the then Transfiguration Professor had taken him to Gringotts to obtain some gold to buy his first year school supplies and books, and the professor insisted the Goblins to do a Heritage test to see if he had any unclaimed vaults. The professor was very happy to discover that the orphan was heir of the Gaunts and through them Heir of Slytherin. Tom remembered reading his copy of Hogwarts, A History before starting Hogwarts to discover who Slytherin was, but he had to convince the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor because he was a half-blood muggle raised orphan son of a squib.

The second time Tom saw that evil smirk of Dumbledore was when the Basilisk accidentally killed that muggleborn witch in the girls' bathroom and he had come forward to framed that fool Hagrid. Dumbledore didn't speak out, but kept a close eye on him then.

The third time Tom had seen that evil smirk of the headmaster was when he confronted him under the guise of asking for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He had discovered that when he had finished Hogwarts, and tried to claim all the vaults that were his heritage, that his magical guardian had emptied the vaults of all of the gold and he was knutless. Dumbledore just laughed in his face, and he hated and feared the headmaster. It was that hatred that drove him to become the dark lord whose name everyone feared to speak.

Now he saw that evil smirk and Babymort knew that the headmaster knew that he was planning something for the boy. But what game was the headmaster playing? Was he going to try and sacrifice the boy again to bait some trap, or swoop in to save the boy and capture the dark lord while he was so weak? Babymort knew he will have to keep a close eye on the headmaster and make more plans for every contingency.

While Babymort waited and watched, the mirror did give him hours of amusement, as he had a 360 degree view of the insides of Hogwarts with surround sound. It could control the magical eye by touching the mirror and dragging its finger across the glass while giving directions to his most faithful servant. It was so much better than when he was stuck under a turban on the back of Quirrell's head breathing stale garlic. He laughed with glee as he watched his most faithful servant followed his instruction to hex Snape's billowing robes so they would blow up over Snape's head. Snape whipped around to see who hexed him, only to see Mad-Eye Moody staring at him coldly. Then Snape went off to find Potter to blame and give him detentions.

Babymort was most amused by the demonstration of the three Unforgivables that his most faithful servant gave to the fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Then when his most faithful servant put the Imperius Curse on the students, Babymort giggled himself giddy as he watched the students do the most extraordinary things under its influence. One student hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Another imitated a squirrel, while the Longbottom boy performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Babymort was happy that not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse. Until Potter was forced to jump onto the desk. He saw the pain as Potter fought the curse, and tried to jump and not jump at the same time and hit his knees into the desk. Babymort ordered his most faithful servant to keep trying to break the boy but after four attempts the boy didn't break and was able to throw the Imperius Curse off. Babymort was both impressed with his Nemesis and angry at how strong his will was. So he cursed Wormtail.

Babymort watched the building excitement on Halloween when the fourth piece of parchment was spat out of the Goblet. Babymort cursed the rat to celebrate the choosing of his hated Nemesis; Harry Potter, as the fourth champion and watch as the manipulative old fool directed the boy to join the other champions.

Then Babymort felt the fear from his most faithful servant as he watched while the Great Hall went dim and a huge flaming fist erupted from the Goblet of Fire. He heard Dumbledore curse and saw him run for the door as the flaming fist followed him. He felt elated and cheered as the flaming fist smashed through the door and terminated the manipulative old fart's magic.

He had to order his most faithful servant to stop laughing as he was shaking the magical eye too much. Babymort felt so happy to watch the flaming fist throw the old fart against the wall. But then he watched as the flaming fist jumped over his Nemesis and came straight at him.

Babymort ordered his servant to run and get the hell out of there, but it was too late and the mirror went dark as he felt the connection to his most faithful servant's dark mark starting to burn as the flaming fist was consuming his magical core and draining power through the link to the dark mark. Then Babymort felt excruciating pain as if part of his soul was incinerated, and started to curse as he dreaded what had the boy done this time. In his travels after Hogwarts he had heard many stories, and one was about an enchanted Goblet of Fire, and what happened to those who had tried to use it for nefarious purposes. Stories too fanciful for an up-and-coming dark lord to be concerned about. But the utter dread he felt as his soul burned with the link to his most faithful servant absolutely terrified him. Something wicked was coming his way, and considering who he was. It must be something very, very wicked indeed.

Then the room exploded and Babymort was wrapped in intense heat and flames as the flaming fist squeezed the ugly baby until its eyes popped. The pain was unbearable and far worse than what he had felt that Halloween night. His life flashed before his bulging eyes and he could feel the pain of everyone of his victims, only a thousand times worse.

Nagini tried to attack the flaming fist that was hurting her master, but the fist just crushed her to the floor, and instantly flame grilled her to death as another piece of the black wraith came shrieking out and was incinerated by the intense hellfire heat of the flaming fist.

The rat tried to run and the flaming fist followed, still holding Babymort, as it destroyed everything it hit while the rat screamed as it dodged, frantic to escape. The old mansion was burning as the fist chased the rat into the old cemetery and finally caught it. With the rat's magic terminated, it reverted back to an old balding fat man that landed on the scythe of the statue of the Angle of Death watching over the grave of the Riddle family.

Slowly Babymort could also feel his magical core being consumed as the hellfire flames began to suck in a huge amount of magic from his Death Eaters through his own dark mark. The all consuming hellfire heat was magnified a million times as an immense mushroom shaped fireball erupted into the night sky over the old grave yard, as he felt his ugly baby body turn to ash as the rest of his soul anchors were ripped out by the roots, along with the magic of his Death Eaters' dark marks. When the flaming hellfire fist had consumed all the magic and life force of all his Death Eaters, Babymort's consciousness faded away with the overwhelming excruciating pain.

Voldemort was no more.

His Nemesis had finally won.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Then the supercharged Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement returned to the Great Hall and cheerfully terminated the corrupt Ministry of Magic officials of their magic. Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, Percy Weasley had their magic terminated while Snape and Karkaroff lay dead on the floor with their magic terminated and their left arm burnt to ash.

The Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement hesitated for a moment as it checked for more magical signatures for termination present in the castle. Finding no witch or wizard on its naughty list present, but it sensed the taint of the residue of the former headmaster's magical signature throughout the castle, the flaming fist bashed the stone floor of the Great Hall in anger, shaking the castle as its red flames fanned out to strip all the residue of the headmaster's magical signature from all the runes and wards of the castle that he had used to control the tone and the culture of bullying in the school, while the Goblet of Fire belched up gentle blue flames that fanned out and swept over everyone to remove the compulsions and hexes of manipulations and influence that contained the headmaster's magical signature that he had placed on the students and staff of Hogwarts, including everyone who had ever passed through the doors of Hogwarts since he became headmaster.

The effect was immediate as the fear of the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement faded and the doom and gloom of Hogwarts was lifted to be replaced with hope for the future, as the gentle blue flames gave them a warm fuzzy feeling. Neville and Luna smiled as all the headmaster's magic that maintained all the compulsions, obliviations and bindings that had limited his magic and plagued his life, were burnt off and removed. Neville watched Luna chase after the gentle blue flames wanting more of the warm fuzzy feelings, while everyone else was ashamed and wondered why they had treated each other so badly. The words "I am sorry" and "I forgive you," were used an awful lot that night. Particularly to and from Neville, Luna, Hermione and Harry.

Then the supercharged Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement was satisfied with its handiwork in the castle. In a flash it was gone and off to London for more fun at the Ministry of Magic. Eyewitnesses would later claim that the Flaming fist had chased a shrieking pink toad all over the Ministry as she ran from one crony to the next as it stripped the magic from all the Pure-blood bigots who had interfered in the Goblet of Fire.

Finally the supercharged Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement cornered the exhausted shrieking pink toad in the Atrium, where it pounced on the toad like a playful cat and terminated her magic as she croaked.

Its duty done the supercharged Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement exploded into a million stars and blew out all the windows of the Atrium and shook London, setting off thousands of car alarms.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Meanwhile in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Finally free of the potions, compulsions and obliviations thanks to the flaming fist giving her a close and personal Hermione hug, and thinking clearly for the first time in years, Hermione heard the redheaded idiot mumble. "Slimy stinking cheater!"

She wondered how she could ever be friends with such a jealous, greedy, obnoxious git. Oh right she remembered now. With a wicked grin, she tried to knock some sense into his thick head and hit him hard with her favourite book. His head bounced off the table, crushing his long nose as he slid to the floor like a limp rag doll, where unfortunately he was trampled by the rush of students fleeing the Revenge of the Goblet of Fire and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement.

Hermione stood up to find her true best friend standing all alone at the front of the Great Hall. He smiled as their eyes met and that was all the encouragement she needed. Her only clear passage to Harry at the front of the Great Hall was the Gryffindor table, while the mass of frighten students tried to escape. Ignoring so many rules, she jumped up and ran along the table to her Harry and leaped into his arms just like the end of second year.

This time she was really going to kiss him.

And she did.

It was beautiful and so romantic to watch Harry and Hermione kiss as they slowly spun around in the middle of the pandemonium of the Revenge of the Goblet of Fire and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement in the Great Hall that Halloween.

It was a moment to share with all their grandchildren.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

It felt like a strange Déjà vu moment for Madam Bones as she entered the pandemonium of the Great Hall with a squad of Aurors. She was concerned as it was Halloween, and the Chief Warlock had been way too happy in the Wizengamot, plus she had heard about the dragons that Malfoy had so generously supplied. Her Auror senses were tingling that something bad was about to occur. She had given her niece, Susan Bones, strict instructions to call her on her mirror Fone if anything odd happened. Susan had called and wildly claimed that Harry Potter was the fourth champion in a three school Tournament and Dumbledore was trying to steal Hufflepuff's moment of eternal glory. As a fellow Hufflepuff, Madam Bones could not allow that to happen.

But then she saw the pandemonium in the Great Hall as the Goblet of Fire erupted with the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement that terminated the magic of the manipulative headmaster and so many other bigoted witches and wizards. When the Goblet of Fire finally went out, she immediately took charge and knew it would be a very long night.

First they had to treat the injured and send the students to their dorms. Then they had to find the missing headmaster. The three champions claimed that the headmaster was fiddling with a gold ring thingy when the flaming fist caught him. Then he called for his house-elf and disappeared.

Madam Bones had a good idea where to find the missing headmaster, and she also knew a squibbed, sick headmaster wouldn't be able to run too far and had nowhere to hide. She called out. "Brucey!"

A young house-elf wearing a blood splattered rainbow toga popped before her. The splattered blood was a good indication that this was the house-elf Dumbledore used to escape.

"Brucey, did your master order you to not answer any questions?"

The house-elf nodded.

"How can you answer my question?"

"Master has lost his magic and is no longer master." Brucey replied in his high-pitched child like voice.

"Did you take the headmaster outside of the castle?"

"No, he is in his secret office. Master wanted to drink master's Elixir of Life but it no work without magic. Master is dying."

"Oh, can you take us to him?"

Brucey nodded and took Amelia and Minerva's hands and popped away. They found the very old, hairless, burnt, sick, injured, bleeding squib in a bed. Amelia placed the magic suppression handcuffs on him and asked Brucey to take him to the secure ward at St Mungo's to see what they could do for him. She didn't want him to die before he faced the Wizengamot. While Minerva checked out the secret office and found all the missing Hogwarts library books and the headmaster's journals.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

After the flaming fist left, Luna Lovegood, ace reporter for the Quibbler, and her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, who had sat on the Gryffindor table at the end closest to the head table (The Nargles had told her something big would happen that Halloween feast, and it did.) made her way to the front of the Great Hall with to have a good look at the Goblet of Fire to see if it was free of its Wrackspurt infestation,(it was), the new look Mad-Eye Moody and the unfortunate groaning, moaning, squibbed Ministry officials, so she would have a clear memory of the event. She turned to see a flying Hermione leap off the Gryffindor table and into the arms of Harry Potter, just like at the end of her first year. Only this time Hermione kissed Harry and a golden glow surround them but only Luna noticed such things. She knew which picture and headline will on the front of the Quibbler tomorrow. _(Love had given her wings!)_

Neville took one look at who Mad-Eye Moody had turned into and summoned Hercules, the Longbottom family owl, to send a parchment to his Gran about Barty Crouch junior not being as dead as she had hoped, until now. Gran Augusta would be soon on her way.

During the lull in the proceedings, while Madam Bones was organizing the recovery of the aftermath of the chaos of the revenge of the Goblet of Fire, Luna took out her wand from behind her ear and carefully extracted a memory of tonight's events and placed it in an unbreakable phial. She called her invisible pet Weetimorousbeastie, Ralph, and gave the phial to him and sent him home with so her father could start writing the headlines for the next bumper issue of the Quibbler.

After the excitement tonight, a Tri-Wizard Tournament without Harry Potter as the fourth champion will be a dull boring affair.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Harry placed the Elder wand and gold keys in his pocket as he took out his Cloak of Invisibility, and covered Hermione and himself. He placed the chain of the Time-Turner around their necks. With a wicked grin he gave it four turns and kissed Hermione as they departed from the pandemonium of the Goblet of Fire and the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement.

They were still kissing when the Great Hall stopped spinning. The Goblet of Fire stood there with a gentle blue flame behind the headmaster's Age line, while the Great Hall was empty of students but full of house-elves decorating for the Halloween feast. Harry recognized one but Hermione spoke before he could call him.

"Do you think we should warn the headmaster of the disaster that will happen tonight?" Hermione asked with a curious smile.

"Bloody Hell No! Hermione. You know the rules. We cannot be seen and we must not interfere nor can we change what we know will happened!" Harry said with a confidence that he had not shown since the rescue of Sirius, and Hermione's smile grew more curious indeed. Harry was not known for obeying the rules. "It was all Dumbledore's fault and doing. I don't know what he did to the Goblet of Fire but it was certainly upset with him for trying to make me the fourth champion."

"Wait, are you still in the Tournament?"

"I think that I still have my magic and Dumbledore doesn't would indicate the Goblet of Fire had rejected the fourth championship and punished the headmaster for interfering. In a few short hours we will be free of the headmaster, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, all the other stupid bigots."

"Oh! So what are we going to do for a couple of hours?" Hermione said hopefully, thinking of what she would like to do for the next couple of hours. (Kissing Harry.)

"You have your memories back?"

Hermione nodded sadly with a look of anger towards a certain red dunderhead and a manipulating headmaster.

"Well the nice flaming fist gave me all my Gringotts vault keys and we need to check them out, after that maybe a little shopping in a bookstore."

Harry said the magic words to get a smile on Hermione's face.

"Oh, but how will we get to Gringotts? The headmaster has locked down the castle for the Halloween feast and will never allow us to leave the castle."

"Did you know a house-elf can pop us out of the castle?"

"Can they?"

"Yes, I watch the headmaster call his house-elf and popped away."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Dobby?"

Dobby popped next to them under the Cloak of Invisibility. "The Great Harry Potter has called Dobby."

"Hi Dobby. Can you pop us to Gringotts?"

"Yes, Dobby can do that." Dobby said as he grabbed their hands and popped them to the house-elf entrance to Gringotts.

Harry looked at Hermione as he was expecting her to be angry for using Dobby's help. "You okay, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry, I don't have this urge to get so upset about how house-elves are slaves. It all must have been the headmaster's manipulations. That foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach!"

"It will be okay Hermione, we need to help them to be treated with respect." Harry said. "So I can keep Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry, you remember that Dobby tricked you into accepting him as your elf, and you treated him as family until the headmaster obliviated you to forget all about him."

Harry kissed her as a goblin came to them. "We wish to see the Potter family account manager."

The goblin nodded. "Please follow me."

They followed the goblin and spent three hours discovering everything about Harry's family, inheritance and heritage that Dumbledore had hidden from Harry. Things really hit the fan after Harry insisted Hermione take the inheritance test and discovered that she was the heiress to Hector Dagworth-Granger the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. The headmaster had tried to confiscate the unclaimed inheritance.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

It was a very long night but it dawn a new day for the Magical World.

All the Death Eaters had lost their magic and died including a strange ugly burnt baby, a big burnt snake and another undead now dead Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. Fudge, his Senior Undersecretary, Crouch senior, Bagman and Percy Weasley with a number of bigoted Pure-bloods involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament had all lost their magic and were near death or dead.

While Ronald Bilius Weasley's bones were so badly broken by the trampling students that they were all vanished, his body scooped up like jelly in a large bucket, taken to the hospital ward and laid out on a bed while being force-fed Skele-Gro. Unfortunately Ronald Bilius had regained consciousness when his stomach got hungry and could tell how terrible it tasted and how agonizingly slow and extremely painful the process was. After his short life of being given everything he wanted, and never hearing the word 'No' or going hungry or being punished, Ronald discovered that the pain was too much for him and he lost his mind, and ended up in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in Ward 49.

They found a dying, bald, injured, squibbed Dumbledore in a secret office underneath his former headmaster's office with enough journals to tell them the truth of the evil of his Greater Good that he used to justify everything he did. He lived long enough to face the Wizengamot and see his greater than Merlin image annihilated, his name trampled in the mud and his Great Good exposed for the hell it could be for all the damage it had done to the Magical World.

Without Fudge, Malfoy and Dumbledore to interfere, the journals along with the body of Pettigrew was enough to give Sirius Black his freedom which also gave Harry his freedom from Durzkaban.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

Then about a month after the discredited dark lord Albus Dumbledore was dead and buried in an unmarked grave on Azkaban Island, something very strange happened at Hogwarts. A healthy Albus Dumbledore walked into his former headmaster's office and insisted that he was still headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Headmistress McGonagall immediately stunned and bound him, and called the DMLE and the Unspeakables. They filled him up with Veritaserum to discover his secrets.

They were surprised to find out about the mysterious Omega 14 and ¾ protocol, and the secret chamber off the headmaster's private quarters, where he kept his magical Cryonics deep freeze, almost full of frozen past Dumbledores. The revived Dumbledore wasn't able to find the journals, so its memories were five months out of date. In fact the last memories it had were up to Thursday 9th of June, 1994, and it didn't know the details of what had happened that night.

They questioned Harry and Hermione and discovered that that was the night Peter Pettigrew was discovered after hiding as Scabbers the rat for thirteen years. They told this to the Minister Fudge but were ignored as he wanted to execute Sirius Black whom they had helped escaped on Buckbeak. They didn't mention that Remus had gone all werewolf on them, or the Time-Turner, or the Dementor attack, or the lovely moon lit flight Harry and Hermione shared on Buckbeak.

While the revived Dumbledore was still dosed with Veritaserum, Amelia asked. "When did the previous GGMELE occurred."

"Saturday 29th of May, 1993." Revived Dumbledore answered.

"What happened to cause the GGMELE that day?"

Revived Dumbledore tried to answer but started to shake and froth at the mouth.

"Damn, he has set a booby trap in his own memories." Amelia cursed as Revived Dumbledore collapsed into a coma.

"That foul... loathsome... evil…. Manipulative…. Little cockroach!" Hermione hissed. "Saturday 29th of May, 1993, was the night Ginny Weasley was possessed by Tom-mort from the cursed diary and walked into the Chamber of Secrets."

"I went with Lockhart and the other idiot to save her and fought a Basilisk." Harry answered. "I had almost died and Dumbledore did nothing to help me but send me back to Durzkaban for the summer. I had nightmares until I returned to Hogwarts."

"Well it seems what you remember are the fixes to the Time-Line. What really happened that caused the GGMELE that day would make a very interesting story." Amelia said.

"Harry must have beaten Tom-mort and somehow finished Voldemort at the same time before he could kill Harry." Hermione suggested. "And saved the magical world without Dumbledore's help or permission. From the information in the journals and what that we found at Gringotts, it had always been the Manipulative old fool's plan for Harry to be sacrificed and steal the Potter fortune to pay for his Greater Good."

"Do you want to revive the next Dumbledore?"

"No, it brings back too many bad memories."

"I understand. It is just that." Amelia struggled to find the right words. "It would clear up a lot of things to discover what really happened that Halloween night in 1981."

"It won't change anything and my parents would still be dead, and if they have booby traps in their memories we won't find much." Harry said sadly. "And we will hate Dumbledore and his Great Good so much more. We need to live for the future and forgive the hatred of the past. Dumbledore and his Greater Good is dead and gone and good riddance to it."

"I want to live my happy ever after with you, Harry." Hermione said with a hug. "Not dream of what could have been. Although what had actually happened would make a great series of stories. Maybe the Sorting Hat might be able to read their minds without reviving them."

"That could work."

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

The magical Cryonics deep freeze disappeared into the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, while the seven past Dumbledores were not revived but were given a fair trial by the Sorting Hat and the Goblet of Fire before the Flaming Red Fist of Chastisement threw them through the Veil in the Death Chamber.

 _(If you want to hear about the true stories of that had caused the GGMELE's, you will have to ask the sorting hat. The true story of what happened on Halloween 1981 must be extraordinary as the sorting hat turned white with rage at Dumbledore. All it said was that Lily had won and saved everyone, and the headmaster had interfered to sacrifice her and saved that evil monster and its minions for his Greater Good)._

For there to be seven past Dumbledores, it also meant that Dumbledore had destroyed seven Time-Lines including seven worlds for his Greater Good.

The sighting of the former headmaster were passed off as ghost stories to frighten Gryffindors about blindingly following the Greater Good.

And just to be sure, the new Minister Augusta Longbottom issued a kiss on sight order to the Dementors for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

As for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it continued with the three official champions and proved to be a rallying point as all of Hogwarts supported Cedric and the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin evaporated without Snape's nastiness and Dumbledore's manipulations to encourage it. The true spirit of cooperation showed through the Tournament. It started with the first task with the champions sharing information on the dragons. Along the course of the Tournament, the champions had to surmount the challenge of their language and culture issues, and learnt to use their abilities in collaboration.

In the second task, Cedric and Viktor were aware of Fleur's issues with cold water and they were able to change the task from an underwater search and rescue event, to a flying broom race over three legs, Hogwarts to Durmstrang, Durmstrang to Beauxbatons, and Beauxbatons to Hogwarts, with three laps around the school for an exciting finish. That little change made a big difference as so many more witches and wizards could watch the event at either of the three schools and when the champions passed their towns and villages, like an Olympic Torch run. Viktor won the first leg to Durmstrang, and Fleur won the second leg to Beauxbatons. Cedric had to borrow Harry's Firebolt after his father Amos Diggory crashed his own broom while trying to show Cedric how to fly it. With Harry's Firebolt, Cedric got a hero's welcome to win the last leg to Hogwarts. When the champions reached Hogwarts they had to complete three laps around the castle and Black Lake, flying under the bridges and between the castle towers. Cedric came from behind to win a nail-biting finish by the hair on his chinny chin chin.

That excitement brought an enormous crowd of spectators who wanted tickets to watch the third task so they changed the night-time event maze, to a day-time event swamp in a valley, with the champions having to find a path through the swamp and the spectators cheering from the surrounding hills. They placed the Tri-Wizard cup in front of the official stand and the champions were Portkeyed to a starting point on the far side of the swamp. Plus to make it more exciting, they added more magical creatures including the three dragons plus the spare from the first task, a Heliopath and an African Crumple-Horned Snorkack. (Which are a lot bigger than the northern Scandinavian Crumple-Horned Snorkack.) These challenges would require the champions to work together to defeat them. Fleur went all Firebird with the dragons and ended up riding the awesome Hungarian Horntail as beauty tamed the savage beast, and helped fly Cedric and Viktor over a very dangerous part of the swamp where the Chimaera, Were-Worms, Fastitocalons, the Heliopath and the African Crumple-Horned Snorkack were, only to be attacked by the Fellbeasts in the air. They left the dragon to fight the Fellbeasts while they continue the challenge, and faced the Sphinx, the Blast-Ended Skrewt and Fluffy. The final beasts were Acromantulas who had wandered in from the Forbidden Forest. The three champions successfully worked together to overcome the challenges of the third task, and then took the Tri-Wizard cup in a shared three way victory with Cedric and Fleur supporting an injured Viktor, who had saved Fleur and Cedric from a sneak attack by the Acromantulas. The standing ovation their received lasted a whole sixteen minutes, and was an inspiration to all as it created an eternal glory that would not be forgotten.

Fleur got to keep her Hungarian Horntail and Hagrid extended his home to accommodate the other dragons, while a very happy Luna managed to snag the African Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She told her father that he had followed her home and asked if she could keep him. As if her father and the African Crumple-Horned Snorkack had any choice in the matter. He couldn't resist those beautiful silver eyes and said yes.

The next big event was the wedding of the century. Harry James Potter married his soul mate Hermione Jane Granger in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Hermione wore a beautiful white princess gown and had Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle for bridesmaids, while Harry had Neville, Cedric and Viktor stand by him.

The goodwill created by the successful conclusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the wedding of the century, was the starting point for a new future. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor remained very close friends with Harry and Hermione, and they rose through the ranks of their respective Ministry of Magic to become the Minister of Magic. They knew it might take years to undo the damage of Dumbledore's Greater Good but there was no one going to stop them from dragging the British Magical World into the twenty-first century where Harry and Hermione would live a very long happy ever after.

 _\- Harry Potter and The Revenge of the Goblet of Fire. -_

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
